Andromeda Tonks
by claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Andromeda wasn't always a Tonks, living amongst muggles in the city of Bath. Before that she was a Black, a family of pure blood, riches, power and dark ideas. But not every Black was happy with their lot in life, especially when they fall in love with someone who is the antithesis of her families ideals.
1. Pureblood Ball

Being born into a family of high status and wealth within the wizarding world is perhaps a dream to many. But with the grand title and vast amounts of money comes expectations. In fact, so many expectations that people lose themselves within the regimen of their lives. Although perhaps it didn't happen to everyone born into the monumental position of nobility within the wizarding world, it had become something of a growing problem. Some said this was due to the increasing risk of incestuous marriages that occurred in the process of keeping the bloodlines clean. Others thought it was perhaps the change in times.

The Black sisters were counted among those who "lost themselves" in the imposing world of the pure bloods.

In the beginning it had been said that the girls were impeccable in their manners; stood straight, didn't run, didn't talk unless spoken to, didn't play or gossip and definitely didn't lose their tempers. They were the angels of the pure blood social hierarchy. Brought to every ball and party unlike many of the other spoilt brats that were made to stay home, lest they embarrass their parents in public. And yet, Cygnus and Druella Black were proud of their children, dressed impeccably in the latest designs and well read, the three girls were one of the stops on every witch and wizards walk about the room.

The girls childhood was made up of lessons. Each year a new lesson. Lessons on how to walk, talk, eat, drink, read, speak. Their whole life had been a series of "life lessons" as their mother called it.

"A lady is taught all of this to please her husband. And one day, each of you precious girls will have their own husband to please." She'd tell them often, an angelic smile on her beautiful face.

The girls were in awe of their mother and the poise she held and the love she had for a husband who would sometimes come home with other women, a husband who would make her cry and buy her gifts and make her cry again. The girls had grown up with this relationship as their role for the future and knew no better.

The relationship with their father was one of terror. He entered a room and no words were spoken unless he asked something of them directly. He often made them show what they'd been taught that day; their dances, songs, readings. In their years there had been multiple hits, smacks, run ins and one sided tantrums from their father, a towering man with salt and pepper hair, dark eyes and heavy set jaw.

The girls were schooled, by themselves, at home by tutors brought in especially and by their mother, leaving them to find comfort within themselves and each other.

Yet as each girl entered into the world of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry they returned home possessing the knowledge of what their fellow peers within the school lived like and without the obsessive authority of their parents over them, thrived. The eldest daughter, Bellatrix Black returned with the knowledge of power and fear, enthusing about her skill in jinx's and curses from only one year of studying. The middle child, Andromeda Black came back with the knowledge of compassion and ambition, enjoying the freedom of pursuing greatness without the pressure of it being unladylike and the friends she made that were not seen as "appropriate" in societies eyes. Lastly, the youngest child, Narcissa Black returned with the knowledge of being a leader, although perhaps only the leader of her close-knit friends, she took the role very seriously, as well as a keen ambition for being the best, no matter what the cost.

The three sisters learnt to keep their silence about their lives at school while at home for while at home for Christmas or summer they rarely discussed their new found freedom within the large manor house, based just outside Bath, for the house elves would often be known to snitch if the girls said or did anything that Cygnus or Druella would think improper. But as the years passed and the girls became more of the women they were to become, their true personalities became harder to hide.

Bellatrix was entering into her final year of Hogwarts with Andromeda only a year behind and Narcissa entering her fourth year. It was two days before their return to Hogwarts and the girls were impatient, Cygnus and Druella however were very much looking forward to that very night. The Summer Ball was a tradition, had been for centuries and only the pureblood society were invited. The Ball had been hosted by the Malfoy's for the past hundred years and they had not disappointed this year.

Black Manor that fateful day had been buzzing, house elves being rushed off their feet to prepare the inhabitants for the ball, you'd often catch sight of one hidden beneath the silks and lace of the dresses, running to their mistresses biddings. Tonight, in the eyes of Druella was especially important; an announcement was to be made, one which would greatly impact the family, for the better. Of course, the three sisters could tell that something was special about the night. The girls had been given no limit of money to spend on their dresses and had watched their mother become more and more psychotic as the day had approached.

Druella and Cygnus stood in the foyer of the manor, dressed impeccably. Cygnus himself in dress robes that had been shipped from France, Druella in a long, black, silk dress that hung off her thin frame in a respectable manner. They stood waiting for the three sisters alongside one of the house elves; Huff, who held the pot of floo powder in his hands. First to arrive was Andromeda, in a silk gown, similar to her mothers however in a Slytherin green, her dark auburn hair was down and curled about her in a sophisticated manner. Next came Bellatrix in a dress of black lace that clung to her figure tightly. And after some time, Narcissa emerged in a blue gown with her blond hair pulled to one side neatly. One by one they made their way into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder as they went.

Malfoy Manor was almost double the size of the Black Manor and as such was much more lavishly decorated. The foyer was marble and gold, a theme that seemed to run throughout the entire building. Waiters were stood with glasses of champagne and bars were set up throughout, ready to make any drink that could be requested.

As the Black family arrived they were met by the owners of the grand estate; Abraxas and Elizabeth Malfoy, and alongside them stood their son who was in the same year as Andromeda, Lucius Malfoy, sole heir of the Malfoy legacy. The Black family were one by one greeted by each member of the family and had to exchange some form of small talk in their greetings, something the girls had learnt from a young age. _Pleasantries always come first_. Andromeda waited beside her mother and two sisters as Abraxas embraced Cygnus and the two men made light conversation. Andromeda looked to Mrs Malfoy and noticed the false smile splayed upon her lips and the already empty glass in hand. She knew that soon her mother would be holding a very nearly identical pose; bored and disinterested. Her eyes wandered over to Lucius, who stood beside his mother, gazing avidly at all three of the Black sisters. He met Andromeda's eye without a hint of embarrassment, in fact he made the point of letting his eyes fall to her chest where he stared until Cygnus Black was turning his attention upon him.

A deep breath and Andromeda moved along to hide herself behind Bellatrix as the men were distracted in talks of gold and women.

Andromeda had somehow spent her years at Hogwarts avoiding Lucius and his unwanted affections and by some miracle, although many of her friends had told her that she was idiot for passing up on such a God, she had surprisingly been left alone by him.

To look at he was good looking, traditionally handsome, strong jaw, soft hair, bright blue eyes, clean. But Andromeda knew how things would pan out if she'd allowed such an interaction. He'd either have grown bored of her during their time in school and dismissed her just like he had every other girl he'd courted during their time at Hogwarts, or else they'd have been getting married; a decision that would have been made by their parents and one that they could not have avoided.

Tonight though, for some reason he was staring at her with a look of hunger, one that turned her stomach over.

This thought however was thrown from her mind as it was her turn to curtsey and have Abraxas's hand softly grope her through her silken dress as he moved to kiss both her cheeks, the smell of whiskey strong on his breath already. Elizabeth came next where she made short conversation on gowns and school before Andromeda turned and faced that very hungry face.

"Evening Andromeda." He purred, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips where he kissed her knuckles softly, before pulling back said lips to graze her soft hand with his white teeth. Andromeda snatched her hand away in disgust before walking away. Although a look from her mother had her stopping, turning her head back to him to say a quick "Lucius" before continuing her steps away from him.

"Andy!" Bellatrix muttered, hooking her arm through her sisters and making their way toward an empty bar. "Do not push your look!" Her voice was stern and her grip was tight upon her arm as she stood before the barman and asked for two glasses of champagne. "You know what will happen if father hears of your misbehaviour." She whispered into her ear before taking her glass, draining the golden liquid and asking for another.

" _You_ shouldn't be drinking that stuff so fast. Remember the last party?" Andromeda asked sipping her own glass and meandering with her sister about the room.

"Yes I remember. I remember it was my favourite party so far and you know why? Because of this glorious drink! And this time I'll make sure that mother and father do _not_ notice my absence!" Giving a wink and a pinch of her arm Bellatrix left Andromeda for the company of a dark haired man who was the reason behind Bellatrix's lack of presence at last years ball.

Rolling her eyes Andromeda made her way to where her younger sister stood beside her mother who was talking to Evelyn Lestrange.

"Why do you two always abandon me with mother like I'm still not allowed to walk the room without their supervision?" Narcissa hissed to her sister as she clung onto her arm and taking the champagne glass from Andromeda and drinking from it herself. "I'm not a baby anymore! I'm _almost_ sixteen!"

"Almost, but not quite little sister." Andromeda teased taking the glass from her hand and placing it beside other empties that were on the edge of the bar.

" _You_ were allowed the walk the room with Bella when _you_ were fifteen so why can't I?" Narcissa asked continuing her walk of the room, Andromeda being dragged along beside her.

"Very true. Mother and father haven't said anything on the contrary. Let's go and get another drink!" Andromeda grinned pulling her sister to the next bar, only to find themselves stood beside Lucius.

"More drinks ladies?" He asked with a handsome grin, his white teeth shining brilliantly.

"Please!" Narcissa whispered excitedly, a blush creeping to her pale cheeks. Narcissa had always had a slight crush on the older boy, ever since they were children she'd found him intimidating and beautiful and everything she'd possibly hoped for a future husband. However she had always been overlooked by him, in favour for her older sister. Narcissa worried that it was because she was plain in some ways, in comparison to her two sister; both dark haired with their mother light blue eyes and darker skin tone from their father. Andromeda had freckles, Bella's dark hair was wildly curly and Narcissa, well she looked so very different from them both, although she had the same light blue eyes, her blond hair and pale, clear skin made her so very different and obviously to Lucius, it made her boring.

"Andromeda?" He enquired placing a hand on her arm, his thumb going back and forth across her skin.

"Yes." Andromeda growled between her teeth, knowing that there were too many people around to act out.

"How has your summer been?" He asked, handing the drinks to the two girls before turning to face Andromeda.

"Fine, thank you for asking Lucius. And how was yours?"

"Excellent really, myself, Rabastan, Francis and Henry spent most of the summer over in France. Enjoying the delightful weather they have over there and really immersing ourselves in the culture." A small smile played on his lips as he spoke, eyes grazing over he body.

"Sounds lovely." Andromeda said and turned away to speak to her sister, who had unfortunately given up and moved off to see her friends who were huddled on the edge of the dance floor.

Andromeda felt a hand on her lower back and saw a hand cut across her to take her still full glass from her fingers and place it beside his own on the side before taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. The floor was filled with bodies moving together in unison, some closer than others and a few, like Andromeda, very hesitant. Taking a deep breath she kept her eyes on his chest which was straight in front of her as Lucius pulled her close, a little too close perhaps, his hand dropping to rest on the arch of her spine, a little too close to her arse for her liking and most likely her fathers too. She quickly looked about the room to see her father stood smiling and watching them. In fact he was stood beside Abraxas Malfoy who was also watching and smiling himself.

A quick tug on her hand Lucius had her looking up into is eyes. She was panicked, she knew she was reaching the age of marriage; her mother was engaged to her father at sixteen! But Bella hadn't even been given a suitor yet, which was no real surprise seeing as how the boys at Hogwarts all knew of her temper and for the most part had been on the receiving end of her curses. Leaving her parents to fight on her behalf for a half decent suitor to continue the Black line.

Lucius had a grin on his face as he looked at her panic, he seemed to be enjoying it somehow.

"I think our fathers may have just made an agreement that could impact the rest of our lives." He said, his hand clutching her hard.

"No…no. Bella's not even…" She stuttered and stalled pulling her eyes away from his to search the room again for her father, but the twirling dance Lucius had them on was dizzying and she felt a little nauseous. Stumbling in her heel, Lucius quickly grasped her close, holding her up before escorting her from the floor out onto one of the open balconies.

The cold night air did Andromeda the world of good and she quickly regained her balance and marched from Lucius' grasp.

"This _cannot_ be happening." She said to the darkening world beyond the Malfoy estate, leaning against the stone walling of the balcony.

"Oh but it is, little Miss Black." Malfoy purred beside her, although he leant back against the stone facing into the party, arms folded and legs crossed.

"Did you plan this? Ask for this?" She turned her head to face him. She could feel goosebumps raising on her skin in the cool evening. Summer was ending and it could be felt in the air.

"Of course not you idiot." He looked down at her. "My father chose, I just didn't feel the need to decline the offer." A smug smile played on his lips and he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Don't touch me you prick!" She leapt away from her perch and into the corner of the balcony, lights moving and glimmering against her skin, making shadows. "You think because you're a _pureblood_ that the world is yours to pick and choose through. Well I've got news for you _Malfoy_ …you can't pick and choose me. I refuse!" He told him, a grin on her face. Only the grin slid as he moved to block her into the corner and Andromeda noticed that she was very much alone on the balcony with the biggest arsehole of Hogwarts.

"Are you so sure you want to refuse?" He asked, blocking her into the corner with his arms on either side. It wasn't quite a threat, but it was hinted at, hanging in the air.

"Yes." She spat and lifted her knee to jerk into his crotch and watched as he fell to his knees before moving around him and back through the doors into the well lit, populated ballroom.

Andromeda had only taken two steps before she felt a hand on her arm and she turned raising her other hand to defend herself in whatever way she could think, only to find her cousin Sirius Black staring at her in complete and utter shock.

"Andy what the _hell_! Did I actually just witness you taking that git out?" His shock had turned into glee, his usual mischief evident in his dark eyes.

"Sirius, now is not the time. I need to move away. Now." She told him and as she stepped away and further from the balcony.

But Sirius had other plans forming, as he dragged her in the opposite direction, out into one of the many halls running from the ballroom and there demanded, "Can you apparate yet?"

"What?"

"Can you apparate? What year do you learn?"

"I'll be _learning_ this year, but I already know how." She told him quickly. "Why?"

"Let's go!" He exclaimed pulling his wand from his pocket and shoving it into her hand.

"Sirius! Stop it! Where exactly are we going?"

"The Prewett brothers are having a bash! Their parents are out of town and that sister of theirs had no chance of stopping them once word got out! Come on please! You know you want to get away from here! Leave your dumb, sheep sisters and come to the party?" He looked at her, pleading with his best puppy eyes. "Please?"

She looked up and out into the ballroom through the door and for the first time all summer felt a little more alive. She also saw Malfoy angrily searching the dancefloor for herself.

"Fine." She grabbed his wand, took Sirius' hand and span on the spot.


	2. Prewett Party

_Chapter 2! It's taken a while but I really like this chapter! Enjoy and review x_

 _All rights to J K Rowling._

They arrived just down the lane from the Prewett household, where music could already be heard as well as many voices over the usual night time din. Andromeda straightened her dress and suddenly realised that she was exceedingly over dressed in her silk and heels, and stopped dead in the middle of the country lane.

"Sirius…I can't turn up looking like this. Everyone's already too afraid to actually speak with me." She told him, folding her arms about herself in the night breeze. Although, what she had just said wasn't completely true; Andromeda had many friends at school. They were all pureblood due to the fact that if Bellatrix or her father found out any different, she'd have been in a lot of trouble and so would the unsuspecting victim. Of course that didn't technically keep her from speaking with the muggle borns and half bloods, she had to work with them and was often paired with one or two seeing as how the vast majority of the population of Hogwarts was in fact _not_ pureblood. But for the most part she was avoided, due to everyone else's knowledge of her family and their habits.

Sirius had somehow avoided the curse of the Black name by being placed into Gryffindor house and exclaiming his love and loyalty to all witches and wizards no matter there blood type. However this had in fact earned him a large scar down his chest, his name burnt from the family tree and a lack of a home, though he had soon remedied that with the lucky fact that his friends were unbelievably understanding.

Andromeda often found herself musing over the idea herself, refusing her families pureblood propaganda and leaving behind the life of a Black. She was most certainly against the so-called Lord Voldemort that had become her families newest favourite topic of discussion. But there was nothing to be done about her lack of enthusiasm, except stay quiet; otherwise she'd be in a very similar position to Sirius, something she really wished to avoid.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, pulling his jacket from his shoulders and handing it over to her. "I think you look delightful!" He told her, pulling out his most charming smile that would have many of the girls in the house they were about to approach swooning.

"Don't be a knob!" She told him reproachfully as she shrugged the jacket on. "You know exactly what I mean!"

"Fine, when we get in there we'll grab a Prewett and they can get you some clothes, they have a sister, surely she has some normal clothes for you." And with that he began to march toward the gate, arms swinging, looking entirely in his element.

She quickly followed, stumbling a little in her heels on the rough road. Opening the gate, Sirius stood holding it on the other side, waiting for her. _At least he hasn't lost his gentlemanly manners since he left the family home_. She registered, thanking him before meeting the sight before her.

The Prewett house was a large old barn house, although she had been here many times before, having grown up alongside the Prewetts until a few years ago, the house before her now was so very different to the one she remembered. The windows were all wide open, with different coloured lights pouring from each and every one, some flashing others still and there were people everywhere. In fact, Andromeda guessed that half of Hogwarts had turned up to the party. People were leaning from windows, cigarettes and drinks in hands, people were out on the front lawn, sat down, stood up and as she looked in through the kitchen window she could see dancing bodies, moving about in the foggy room.

Andromeda stopped short, some people were already staring from their grassy perches on the floor.

"Sirius, I don't really think I should have come…" She announced stopping still, her heels sinking into the soft earth.

"Nonesense!" He exclaimed loudly, taking her hand and dragging her along behind him, through the people and into the house, where they were immediately set upon by Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

"Ah the hosts!" Sirius called out, slapping the backs of both boys. Although they were no longer boys in reality, being in the same year as Andromeda and having that very day turned 17.

"And the infamous Blacks! How nice of you to ditch the famous party. Andromeda, lovely as ever although perhaps a tad over dressed for our little birthday bash." Gideon announced flourishing a wobbly bow towards her.

"Or are you all dressed up for us?" Fabian asked, laying his arm over her shoulders and raising an eyebrow.

"No you wretch" She told him, elbowing him in the ribs, "as you are well aware we've come straight form the ball!"

"Oof, no need to get tetchy my dear." He told her withdrawing his arm.

"Andromeda wondered whether you'd be able to scrounge up some clothes for her?" Sirius quickly interrupted, although his attention was anywhere but in that very discussion, his eyes were searching for his true family, those boys that he was inseparable from.

"Clothes you say? But my dear you look _so_ lovely!" Fabian told her, taking a swig from his drink. "But, yes you are a little done up aren't you….come on." He told her and took her by the hand, dragging her through the crowded rooms so fast that although people looked they couldn't really see who it was being dragged through room after room.

She stumbled after him up the stairs and soon they were entering a room that was pitch black, Fabian quickly lit the room with a flick of his wand, smirking at her as he did so.

"How much magic have you _actually_ done today then?" She asked, raising one eyebrow with a smirk and moving further into the bedroom.

"Oh just a little of this and a little of that…" He told her spraying sparks from his wand with each flourish.

Andromeda looked about herself in panic as the sparks fell on bedding and noticed that they were in his room.

"Fabian I don't mean to be rude but…don't you think your sisters clothes would be a little more suitable? Yours are just going to drown me!" She told him quickly as she watched him rummage through the dark wooden drawers.

"Well now, you haven't heard the news?" He turned to her, a grin on his face and a pair of tartan boxers in hand.

"What news?" Andromeda asked giving his hand a questioning look.

"She's married! Moved out and has a baby on the way!" He told her excitedly, rummaging once more through the draws and gathering a few items.

"No!" Andromeda exclaimed. "But she _just_ left school! This is mad! I'm guessing that it is Arthur Weasley?"

"Of course. Those two were made for each other it seems." He told her before throwing some shirts at her. "That's the smallest stuff I've got I'm afraid. I think you'll have to shrink the pants, there's really nothing smaller in the house."

Andromeda held a few pieces up and grinned up at the tall, slender boy in front of her. "Thanks Fabian."

"No worries Andy. I'll shut the door but just come down when you're ready and I'll get you a drink yeah?" He asked grinning back at her as he moved to lean on the doorframe.

"Sounds good, I won't be long!" She told him and with that he shut the door and Andromeda fell back onto the bed with a sigh, flexing her toes in her heels before kicking them off and rubbing her sore soles.

She had always been close with the Prewett boys, even after their families disagreement, although Bellatrix liked to make a point of this fact, but she was breaking no rules really they were still pureblood. They had grown up together, her mother often visiting their's in an attempt to give us, the children, some form of socialization.

The two boys, although similar were in no means identical. Fabian was slighter while Gideon was more muscled, most likely due to his love of quidditch that had him as Gryffindor captain as well as a chaser. They both had the strawberry blond locks that curled slightly on their heads, freckled and pale skin with ears that stuck out a bit. Fabian was not quite as outgoing as Gideon, although that probably had something to do with the fact that he still hid behind a façade of heterosexuality to many people. Only a few knew the truth, and Andromeda counted herself as privileged to know the real Fabian.

She looked at the shirts that Fabian had presented her with, many of them were band shirts and as she knew none of the names, she guessed that they were the muggle bands he was so fond of. _Of course_. She thought with a roll of her eyes. Picking one at random she pulled off her dress and heels, slipped on the t-shirt, which fell down to just above her knees and looking down at herself decided that it would do as a dress for the night, stole a quick look about the room, slipped her feet into an over large pair of dirtied trainers and grabbed Sirius' jacket from the bed, abandoning her dress and hoping that it would make it through the night without being destroyed, lest she face the wrath of her mother the next day.

Slopping her way out of the room and closing the door she haphazardly made her way downstairs in the too big shoes.

"What are you? A clown?" Gideon's voice asked from beside her at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't have my wand with me. Could you shrink them for me?" Andromeda asked, pushing the sleeves of Sirius' jacket up her arms, the house was boiling with the large amount of bodies crammed into it, though there was an obvious chill that kept being blown through from the open windows.

"Why don't you have your wand?" Gideon questioned as he pulled his from his back pocket.

"It's not _ladylike_ to have a wand at a ball!" She told him with an air of sarcasm as he pointed the wand to the shoes and she felt them shrink to touch her toes and then stop. "Thanks." She said wrapping an arm through his and squeezing appreciatively.

"Not at all m'lady." He said and began escorting her through the mass of people and into the kitchen. "I also think it's ridiculous that you're not allowed your wand there, especially with them creepy slytherin's creeping about." He joked.

"Haha." Andromeda laughed falsely and elbowed him in his ribs, only to think about what had occurred at said ball. "I'm one of those creepy Slytherins!" She told him, shaking the thought from her mind.

"Yeah but you're one of the good ones!" He announced loudly as a song started up. "What do you want to drink?" He shouted as he moved to where the drinks were lined up beside a selection of glasses and mugs.

"Whatever's going!" She shouted back, looking about the room, noticing Fabian drinking with a few others from her year, talking animatedly and laughing loudly.

"Here we are madam." Gideon handed her a drink when he was suddenly grabbed by his girlfriend of two years, Melissa Darling, a Ravenclaw from their year, a muggle born.

"Andromeda." She said with a quick nod before pulling him away.

Andromeda didn't even get a chance to say hello back before they'd disappeared into the crowd. With a sigh Andromeda decided that she wouldn't find Charlotte or Rose by standing alone and drinking by herself in the kitchen. She took a sip of her drink and almost gagged at how strong Gideon had made it. She forced herself to swallow and felt the warming sensation from whatever alcohol was in her cup, work its way through her body, before setting off into the crowd.

She walked through small gatherings of people, attempting to see above heads by standing on her toes to see if she could spot anyone she knew, the party was really much too large for the size of the house. Suddenly she was surrounded by bodies jumping in unison, four of them in fact, bouncing and singing, they had their arms wrapped about one another as they sang at her in loud voices.

"Stop!" She cried pushing at Sirius and his friends, laughing at their overly loud and horribly off key voices, knocking into people and adding to the frenzy within the crowded room. Andromeda rolled her eyes and glared Sirius down until he chickened out and quickly let her out of the madness. She rushed away from what was quickly becoming a pit of people all jumping to whatever record was spinning in the corner.

"I can't believe you actually made it out of that unscathed." Came a voice from above her. Raising her head she met the gaze of a soft, brown eyed boy. He had sandy hair that was a little too long and dusted his eyes slightly, especially seeing as how he had to bend his head to look her in the eyes. "You were quite lucky." He told her with a smile that lit up his face in a rather lovely way. Andromeda felt herself automatically smile back, although she knew who the boy was, a muggle born from her own year, she couldn't seem to help it.

"I know. I can't quite believe it myself." She told him and heard herself giggle at his contagious grin. Andromeda Black was not a girl who giggled easily; especially when she knew he was a muggle born. She could only imagine what Bellatrix and her father would say if they were here to witness…yet they were _not_ here.

"You like The Who?" He asked, raising his voice as another song began, once more raising the noise of the house.

"The who?" Andromeda yelled back.

"The Who!"

"Who?"

"THE WHO!" He yelled back at her and he watched as she dissolved into laughter. The girl who perhaps, if he hadn't had a couple of drinks, he'd have been far too scared to talk to. The girl who he'd admired from a distance, knowing only too well that a pureblood girl like herself would want nothing to do with a muggle born. Yet here she was, laughing at him, _with_ him even, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth and her long hair falling over her shoulders. He'd somehow never realised how very pretty she was, having never been this close to her.

She stopped her laughing, but did not stop her smile as she gestured with her cup to the kitchen. He followed her, watching her hips sway underneath the overlarge t-shirt as she made her way through the crowds. He noticed how people stared at her passing by, some with want and other with jealousy.

"What did you say?" She asked as they entered the kitchen, where she circled the counter to grab a bottle of some sort and began to pour it into her glass.

"The Who? Are you a fan?" He asked again, holding out his own mug towards her and the bottle she held.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said laughing once more as she poured some of the clear liquid into his mug.

He pointed at her chest as she moved back around to lean on the counter, a similar position to the one he had taken so that they stood beside one another, staring at the mass of moving bodies in the other room. At first she looked a little taken aback at the gesture to her chest and then looked down to where his finger had pointed to see the band name 'The Who' printed largely across her chest.

"Oh!" She looked back up surprised. "I have no idea who The Who are!" She told him laughing once more.

"Well they are an _excellent_ band." He told her quickly. "In fact they happen to be one of my favourites." He smirked down at her and she looked away to study the shirt once more, stretching it in her hand.

"Andy!" A screeching voice called out and suddenly there seemed to be no more Andy as she was drowning in masses of blond hair and flailing arms. "Where have you _been_ all summer? I've missed you so much!" Andromeda reappeared as suddenly as she'd disappeared beneath the curly hair of Charlotte Sijourn, another Slytherin from Andromeda's year. He watched as Andromeda, smiled up at him guiltily and quickly gestured at him. "Charlotte this is…Andrew?" She attempted, realising that she had never asked his name or ever really noticed him before.

He barked a laugh at her attempt, although felt slightly hurt that she hadn't even heard of him. "Ted…Tonks." He told her with a smile, a blush creeping into his cheeks as she grinned back.

"Ted. Ted this is Charlotte. As you can see Charlotte and I haven't seen each other in a while." She told him while the blond girl suddenly perked up, waving across the kitchen towards a girl with cropped hair who bounded across the room, knocking into a few people before leaping upon the other two girls. There were squeals and screams and Ted felt very much out of his depth.

"Sorry Ted! We're going to have to leave you now! Got _a lot_ of catching up to do! Tata!" Cried Charlotte and with both girls under her arms she moved them away, but not before Andromeda could turn back to him with a shrug that he thought was meant as some sort of goodbye.

He couldn't help the goofy smile that took over his face as he watched her go. Her legs looked really lovely, even if they were walking away from him, especially when they were on display due to such a wonderful band tee.

"And who are you grinning at like a great prat?" Fabian asked coming to stand by his side, a mug in hand and a bottle in the other.

Having lost sight of the marvellous legs, Ted turned to his friend and presented his mug to the bottle and watched as a good swig fell into the orange mug. "Someone I would never have thought to see at _this_ party." He told him.

"Who's that then? No one's too good for the Prewetts!" Fabian told him, wrapping an arm about his shoulder and raising his mug to the room, to which he received several other mugs raised in his direction in response.

"Andromeda Black." He told him, taking a sip from his drink.

"Hah!" Fabian barked out, sloshing some of his drink onto the tiled floor. "And why do you think she'd be too good to come to _our_ party?" He asked, laughter still radiating from him.

"Well, this isn't exactly her kind of establishment is it?" He realised what he'd intended as a statement had actually come out as a question.

"Mate…you really don't know a lot about that girl! A lot of people don't! But she's not exactly everything you'd expect." He told Ted and saw an odd grin light his friends face. "Uh oh…I know that look! Don't go breaking your heart over her!" Fabian told him as a warning but watched as Teddy marched away into the crowd, determination taking over his features.

"Well that's going to be a fucking flop." He said to himself before downing the rest of the liquid in his mug before slamming it onto the surface and running full speed at the dancing figures in what had been the living room.


	3. Ted Tonks

_Long time no update, but I really enjoyed this chapter! x_

Ted felt as though he'd been searching the house for a couple of hours or so, in reality it had only been half an hour, but he'd been stopped by half a dozen people asking how his summer had been and all that nonsense. He felt as though he couldn't stop and talk to anyone for too long, he'd lose the confidence that the alcohol had brought on. He needed that buzz to last until he found her again otherwise he'd lose all progress over the fact that he suddenly felt _shy_. He hated that it happened to him, he wished that he could just get over it but, she was _so_ out of his league and he honestly just didn't know how to talk to her otherwise. But with the heat of alcohol running through him he felt very confident in his conversation topics. He'd bumped into many people in his scouting for Andromeda, he'd seen the hosts of the party bouncing around the living room as he searched his way upstairs and back downstairs. He decided that maybe he'd just be better off giving up when he bumped into the short figure that was Andromeda Black. He had just been walking out the open front door to see if he could find some of his friends outside as she had been walking back in, in the hopes of another drink and perhaps another conversation with Ted. The two collided in the doorway to the Prewett house, the glass she'd had hold of fell from her hands a shattered on the floor while Ted spilt the small amount of liquid left in his mug onto her.

"Sorry!" Andromeda cried out and squatted down beginning to grab the larger pieces of glass from the floor.

"Wait no, leave it!" Ted said quickly taking his wand from his pocket, before murmuring a quick "reparo" and watching as the shards of glass flew from the floor and her hands to fix before their eyes.

"You know you're not supposed to do magic outside of school don't you?" Andromeda asked.

Ted looked up shocked and worried that perhaps she'd get him into trouble, only to find a smirk upon her face.

"One can never be too careful, wouldn't want to cut your hands on it and anyway the Prewetts live here, so they'll just think it's one of them doing the magic." Ted said quickly, handing back the glass to Andromeda and flicking his wand at the tshirt she was wearing getting rid of the sticky, wet mark that discoloured his favourite band.

"Well…that's very sensible I guess." Andromeda conceded moving the glass between her two hands.

"Why didn't you just use _your_ wand to fix the glass?" Ted asked curiously, moving from the door and out into the still warm night. Andromeda followed and settled herself on the grass a little way away from the house to avoid the noise. "I don't have it on me." She said quickly, pulling her knees to the side and placing her hands elegantly on them as Ted fell ungracefully onto his backside.

"Why?"

"If you must know I just came from the Summer Ball, where witches aren't permitted their wands. It's bad etiquette you know. " She said with an air of disgust.

"That's crazy!" Ted said loudly. He couldn't really believe that they wouldn't be allowed their wands at a party, just because they were girls. "Even like…your mum?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Yep." Andromeda replied pulling grass from the ground in agitation.

"Crazy." He repeated softly, more to himself it seemed than to her.

They sat for a moment in silence, the sounds of the party still loud, even away from the house, but it was a clear summers night and the stars were clear in the night sky.

"Sorry I didn't know you're name till today." Andromeda suddenly announced meeting his soft brown eyes with her light blue ones.

"Well I'm not exactly the most memorable guy in the school." Ted suggested with a shrug.

"That's a silly thing to say. I bet you're very memorable. I've just never had a chance to speak to you." Andromeda was smiling softly at him and once again Ted was bowled over by how very pretty she was when she smiled, usually she looked quite morbid. Not always but she just had this face that looked…bored maybe?

"True. We're not in many classes together really. Other than DADA and Transfiguration. What else have you been taking for N.E.W.T's?"

"Um, Potions, Charms and Muggle Studies." She told him uncurling her legs so that they lay out before them both, pale and slim.

"Muggle Studies?" Ted asked shocked, tearing his eyes away from her lovely legs.

"That's pretty much the exact reaction I get from everyone." She said with a laugh.

"How do you get away with that one? You're family are very…um…anti muggle. Aren't they?" He stated lamely, letting his sentence hang before them, knowing full well that her family were the epitome of anti-muggle.

"Well, I just tell them I'm taking Astronomy. They've never questioned it. Never felt the need. I'm not the trouble in the family see?" She told him with a sad smirk.

"Oh I know." He said in an all too knowing voice.

"Sorry… has she ever…bothered you?"

"Well, I mean I'm pretty sure she's bothered every muggleborn at the school. It's no big deal really. Just a few hexes and such…nothing that can't be set straight." He said nonchalantly.

Ted heard an angry snort and looked over to see Andromeda crossing her arms angrily before falling back onto the cold grass so that she was laid out before him. Her dark hair was around her head mingling softly with the grass, her slim, pale body before him in the moonlight. She looked lovely, he thought to himself.

"I hate her sometimes you know." She told him, though didn't look in his eyes, just staring out at the night sky.

"Well, I can't say I don't blame you." He replied with a shrug.

"Yeah but she's my sister. It's unconditional for me to love her. I can't help it. But…that doesn't mean I agree with her."

"So you're not a muggle hater like the rest of your family then?" He asked curious.

"No!" She exclaimed sitting up in a swift motion. "Not at all. I mean that must be obvious with me taking Muggle Studies and all." She said folding her legs beneath her once more looking at him with what he thought was hopeful.

"Well yeah sure. That's true. But maybe you're just taking notes for the Death Eaters and are passing notes on how to _destroy us_!" He exaggerated his voice on the last two words, pulling a face like an evil villain in the movies he'd watched at home as a kid. He met Andromeda's confused and amused expression made him fall about on the grass laughing.

"What was that?" She asked laughing at him.

"Ah…me being stupid." He told her huffing for breath after laughing too hard. He couldn't really believe how well this was going, talking to her that is.

"I don't pass notes at all. Like I've already said…I'm not anti-muggle in any way shape or form. I just can't exactly be pro-muggle." She said, falling into a seriousness that made her face glum once more.

"Hey!" Ted cried and shuffled closer to her, his confidence surprising him as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "Don't feel bad! I mean, everyone's got troubles!" He told her. She giggled and looked up into his eyes, so much closer than they had been before. Andromeda noted the green hue that ringed the outer edge of his iris. Ted watched as she bit her lip and suddenly felt the confidence that had just been exuding from him drain out of his body. He coughed awkwardly and pulled away, taking his arm too. Andromeda shivered at the sudden chill that brushed against the side he'd been warming, pulling the sleeves of Sirius's jacket down and pulling the lapels tight about her.

"So…what other subject do you? Besides DADA and Transfiguration?" Andromeda said, attempting to come up with another conversation topic but struggling. Her mind felt a little addled from the alcohol and she couldn't decide what was acceptable to discuss with the near stranger.

"Oi! Ted!" Came a male voice from the entrance to the house, where lights were streaming out. A large, butch figure was stood in the doorway, Charles Iwan, a Hufflepuff in the same year as Andromeda and Ted. "Ted! Gideon's got The Kinks!" He crowed in an overly loud voice into the quiet country night.

"Well then!" Ted shouted back before jumping to his feet and holding a hand out toward Andromeda. "You've got to come dance to The Kinks." He announced, wiggling his fingers at her. The music started up, somehow louder than before and Ted crowed into the night and began jigging around on the spot, all the while holding his hand out to Andromeda.

"Do I really?" She asked, smirking at his bizarre moves.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." He told her and grabbed her reaching hand and dragged her into the house.

The living room, turned dance floor felt a lot fuller than before. The party was in full swing and the music was so loud you could barely hear yourself think, never mind hear anyone else.

Ted kept hold of Andromeda's hand as he weaved them through the many people and over to the far end of the living room, closest to the open windows. He dropped her hand as they came to a halt and shrugged his leather jacket from his should, bobbing around to the music all the while.

Andromeda followed suit feeling the damp heat of close knit bodies wash over her, pulling Sirius's suit jacket off and placing it beside Ted's on the window sill. She turned to face him and noted the large grin that was on his face. She didn't think she'd ever seen a happier boy before. She laughed as he held his hand out in a snobbish fashion. She took it, gave him a wobbly curtsy and they began to jump along with the rest of the crowd in the room. Bodies were smashing into one another and it only got hotter but it was the most fun Andromeda had, had at a party before.

They danced for about half an hour, holding hands, sweaty as they were, but enjoying the contact. Ted liked the way her hair had begun to wave in the dampness of the room, and saw her face had a sheen to it. He knew too well that he was beginning to sweat in the heat of the room and the dancing but he really didn't mind all that much really. Suddenly there was a loud roar and suddenly Ted was being hoisted in the air and tossed around by Charlie Iwan and Gideon too. Andromeda, though shocked at first laughed at the boys and after a moment of staring in horror and fascination at the roughness with which they were treating one another, she caught the eye of Rose and Charlotte who squeezed their way through the crowd to reach her and then began dancing and laughing together.

Andromeda didn't care how much trouble she'd be in, in the morning at that moment. She was having the time of her life.

After a while she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Ted's soft brown eyes gazing into her own while he mimed a drinking motion with his hands. He looked sweaty, his hair starting to stick to his forehead and his tshirt clinging, but she really didn't think it looked bad on him. She nodded and followed him through the crowd, grabbing onto the back of his tshirt in an attempt to not get pulled away.

"Phew!" Ted shouted hoarsely as they made it to the kitchen where they could just about hear one another again. He went straight to the kitchen sink and stuck his head under the tap as he turned it on and began gulping it down. Andromeda looked on in horror. Once finished having his fill he flipped his head back and swiped the back of his hand over his mouth. He burst out laughing as he caught Andromeda's face.

"What?" He asked.

"That was disgusting!" She shouted moving to where a selection of glasses and mugs were abandoned, she glanced in them all only to find that they were all used.

"It's not disgusting! It's drinking. Efficiently! Look no washing up!" He sounded proud of himself and it made Andromeda laugh.

"You're an idiot." She said under her breath. Grabbing a glass and taking it to the tap, rinsing it out before downing the second glass she poured herself.

"Am not. I'll have you know I get perfectly good grades." He told her, hopping onto the kitchen bar so that his feet dangled like a small child. Though he looked anything but.

"What are your other subjects again?" She asked, genuinely interested in what he studied at school..

"DADA, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy and Ancient Runes." He told her, counting them off on his fingers.

"Wow, they're some big subjects." She noted leaning on the opposite side to him so they were facing one another.

"Just because I'm a Hufflepuff…" He said shaking his head.

"What? No!" She said and moved toward him thinking of how she could rectify the mistake she made.

"Joking!" He told her and hopped down form the counter. "Honestly, I mean you're a Slytherin after all." He said elbowing her, to which he received a soft grin in reply.

"Oi! Tonks, is that my dearest cousin hidden behind you?" Sirius questioned looking around the tall boy in front of Andromeda. Andromeda almost sighed at the sound of his voice. She knew what this meant. "I'm afraid that myself and Andy must scidaddle now, otherwise I'll be returning to school with no balls and she'd turn up without a head most likely." Sirius was shouting and there were groans of disappointment at the fact that he had to leave.

"Piss off already Sirius!" Came a crow from the other side of the room.

"Fuck you Potter!"

"See you in two days!" Came Potters reply in a sickly sweet voice.

"Well?" Sirius asked looking Andromeda in the eye.

"Yes, yes. I just need to say bye to Charlotte and Rose and grab my dress and stuff form upstairs and I'll be ready." She told him.

"I'll go get your dress, is it Gideon's room?" Sirius asked.

"No Fabians."

"Ok, I'll meet you by the door." And with that he disappeared.

"What time is it?" Andromeda suddenly asked, grasping Ted's arm and pulling it to her face so that she could see his watch. "Mother of Merlin!" She exclaimed. "It's 3.30am!"

"Wow." Ted said, taking his arm back to look at the watch himself, noting the slight tingle left in her wake.

"I hope mum and dad are still out by the time I get home." She said, to herself more than anyone else.

"Fingers crossed." Ted said to her giving her a grin, and holding his hand up to show her his crossed fingers.

"Thanks." Andromeda said quickly and a blush filled her cheeks as she did so. "It's been a brilliant night. And it's…been nice – um getting to know you." She said, glancing at her feet, nervousness somehow filling her.

"It's been my pleasure." Ted said and grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the soft pale skin on her knuckles.

"I've got to go but I hope we get to see more of one another at school this year." She told him, moving away from him and his reddening cheeks.

"Me too!" He shouted at her and watched as she made her way to where their jackets lay abandoned, grabbing hers and hugging her friends before moving to the front door, giving him one last shy wave before she left with Sirius. Just as she walked out the door she swung her jacket about her shoulders and he noted that it was in fact his own leather jacket she was putting on and he watched her grin in his direction as she did so before disappearing from view.

Andromeda pulled Ted's jacket tightly about her as Sirius apparated them to Black Manor. He gave her a warm hug and quickly disapparated himself away. She made it up the drive, into the house and halfway up the stairs to her bedroom before she was caught.

Narcissa's dreamy blonde hair came waltzing out of her bedroom, she looked half asleep but woke up suddenly at the sight of Andromeda dressed in a short dress and leather jacket, climbing the stairs at 3.45am.

"Have you _just_ got back?" Narcissa hissed.

"Yes…"Andromeda said and climbed the last few steps to stand level with her younger sister.

"Well, it's a good thing it was me and not anyone else isn't it." She said in a scalding voice.

"Who are you my mother?" Andromeda hissed back at her.

"No, but…well…you just _abandoned_ me!" She whispered hastily.

"Aw, Cissy I am sorry! Honestly, but you'd have hated the party anyway!" She told her honestly.

"Whatever." Narcissa replied with a roll of her eyes before continuing on her way to the bathroom.

Andromeda rolled her eyes in reply and snuck back into her bedroom, closing the door softly behind her before leaning against it and inhaling deeply. All she could smell was him…Ted.


	4. Train to Hogwarts

_I realise I am supposed to be writing more for 'The Unmarried Weasley' but these two just keep giving me more and more inspiration. Enjoy! x_

September 1st came and Andromeda had been apparated onto Platform 9 ¾ by her father who gave each of his girls a peck on the cheek before disapparating. Their mother gave them each a hug, a kiss and a word of advice, "Be good." She admonished before she followed suit and disappeared from the platform. The girls all breathed a sigh of relief at finally being free with the entire year ahead.

"Have a good train journey girls." Bellatrix said with a wink at them before heading off down the station in search of her cronies.

"Andy!" Came a shout and Andromeda looked to find Rose and Charlotte waving from a carriage window some way down the train. Andromeda waved back and looked at her younger sister. "You'll be ok yeah?" She asked.

"Of course _Andy_ …why wouldn't I be?" She said scathingly. She was still annoyed about being abandoned on her own at the summer ball. It seemed Bellatrix had also pulled a similar move and gone missing that night too, thankfully Narcissa had kept her mouth shut in front of their parents though, who had obviously had too many drinks to realise that two of their daughters were missing out of the three.

"Cissy don't be like that. Please! I'll owe you ok?" Andromeda begged; she hated starting the year on the wrong foot.

"You owe me _big_." Narcissa told her before taking Andromeda's outstretched hand, shaking it tersely and taking off to where her friends were calling and waving from a carriage in the opposite direction.

Andromeda took a deep breath and the whistle sounded across the platform, with which she hurriedly made her way to the carriage she'd seen Rose and Charlotte leaning from and climbed aboard.

"Andy what took so long?" Rose cried before hugging her so tightly that Andromeda lost her grip on her bag as her arms were squashed against her body.

"Oof, Rose you know…you only saw me the other day right?" Andromeda choked out from Rose's chokehold.

"We weren't sure you'd actually make it back alive though." Charlotte commented from the cabin they were to occupy. "You know we have met your father and if he caught you sneaking in at whatever time it was you left well…We started saying our prayers!"

"Well…here I am." Andromeda said, holding her arms out at her sides widely, only to have a pair of hands begin tickling her sides from behind her.

She giggled manically and turned attempting to escape the attacker only to fall backwards over her abandoned case.

On the floor, ungracefully so, Andromeda found her culprit, red haired and stocky, flanked by Charles Iwan and Ted Tonks.

"Gideon you prat!" She scolded attempting to rise from her ungainly position.

"Sorry darling, couldn't help myself." He told her with a wink and reached down to help her up.

Andromeda took his hand, and was hauled to her feet only to find herself inches from Ted Tonks.

"Hi." She said breathlessly, attempting to flatten the skirt she was wearing.

"Hey." Ted replied before moving past her to grab her trunk from the floor. "Want me to put this up in the rack?" He asked politely.

"Please." She said, before turning back to Gideon. "See, there's a gentleman." She told him turning back to see Ted's top lift slightly as he pushed her trunk onto the racks above their seats. The skin that came onto show was tanned and muscled and Andromeda found her cheeks heating slightly at the sight.

"Gentleman my arse!" Gideon roared.

"Boys if you don't mind we'll be discussing all the summer gossip now, in the privacy of _our_ compartment." Rose said snobbishly, running her hands through her black, cropped hair while walking past the boys and back into the compartment where Charlotte was sat, her feet up on the seat opposite.

"What if we don't have a compartment of our own though?" Charlie asked leaning into the compartment making flirtatious eyes at Rose.

"Tough." Charlotte said and gave Ted a shooing motion out from the compartment while Andromeda made her way in, they crossed one another in the doorway and Andromeda looked up into his eyes as he looked down to her with a soft smile on his lips.

"Bye."

"Bye."

 _Slam_! The compartment door went cutting off any further discussion between boys and girls on either side of the glass.

"So…" Andromeda began before either of the girls could start up. "When did you and Charles start this weird thing you've got going on?" Andromeda asked taking her seat and getting comfortable, knowing that the train journey was going to consist of salacious gossip, too many chocolate frogs and a lot of discussing the boys of the summer.

"Well we sat together in Ancient Runes last year and we flirted a little on and off you know, just teasing really." Rose was gushing, it was easy to tell that she liked the boy. "And of course he's _gorgeous_ too." She sighed and Charlotte laughed.

"You're hopeless you know." Charlotte commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Well at least I don't hide the fact that I like someone." Rose replied crossing her arms and glaring in her direction.

"Ladies." Andromeda interrupted before they could really get going at one another. "Come on now. So how is Rosier these days?" Andromeda asked the blonde.

"Well he's perfectly fine. We wrote over the summer –"

"As you have already told us." Rose noted. Charlotte glared. "Well you did."

With a small cough Charlotte continued, "Yes and that's all that happened seeing as how his family…like every other wealthy pure blood family, was in France for the summer." She sounded annoyed and then suddenly looked up and met Andromeda's gaze. "Sorry, you know I don't mean anything against you."

"I know." She said with a grin but hated the idea that for the most part, the rest of the school did think that way about her that she was part of the muggle hating group; pure blood supremacy. Absolute nonsense if you asked her.

"So that's as far as I got this summer." She said folding her legs up onto the seat neatly and crossing her arms with a sigh.

"Whereas Andy here got to spend the summer in _said_ delightful country and from what we last heard, spent a lot of time with a young French gent." Rose was giddy and almost bouncing in her seat at the talk. She pulled out a pack of Bertie Botts every flavour beans and sat waiting for Andromeda's story.

"Well, he really was quite lovely. Quiet, pure blood, _obviously_." She said with a roll of her eyes, she couldn't have seen a boy if he weren't when so surrounded by her pure blood family and friend. The entire aristocracy of the British Wizarding world had a summerhouse in the South of France, where they could enjoy the French summer weather. "He was everything mother could ask for. We went on dates, supervised of course, though we did sneak away one night into the gardens…" Andromeda felt her blush creeping up her neck.

"What happened in the gardens?" Rose asked eagerly, muncing quietly on the Bertie Botts beans and not offering one to either of the others.

"Yeah?" Charlotte enquired also looking inquisitive.

"Well, kissing…and touching…and-" Andromeda shuddered at the thought of discussing it biting her lip.

"No!" Charlotte crowed, her mouth agape a hand to her heart.

"Merlin's beard! No way!" Rose squealed.

"Oh it's not _that_ big a deal!" Andromeda said loudly.

"Oh yes it is. Lovely, _sweet_ Andromeda Black finally lost her virginity!" Rose shouted.

"Shut up!" Andromeda shouted clamping a hand over her friend's mouth. "You know that this can't go anywhere!" She said seriously

"Oh we know!" Charlotte said on behalf of her now silenced counterpart and held her hand up to show her promise. Andromeda looked them both dead in the eye and only when Rose nodded, her eyes wide and excited did Andromeda resume her seat. There was a silence while the two girls stared in shock at Andromeda. She understood their shock, it was well known that as a pureblooded witch in the aristocracy she was to be kept virtuous until marriage, and although perhaps Andromeda hadn't agreed with everything that was told, this had somehow stuck with her. Until now.

"How _did_ he get you to shag him?" Charlotte asked breaking the silence, curiosity clear in her eyes.

"Well…I'd been drinking. Drinking with lunch and dinner. Drinking more with him in the gardens. It was…romantic I guess. I didn't know what I was doing and I was drunk and…please don't laugh!" She cried at the amusement on both girl's faces.

"Can't help it!" Charlotte said letting a giggle out. "Andromeda Black giving her virtue away to some French prat who got her drunk."

"When you say it like that you make me feel awful!" Andromeda said covering her face with her hands.

There was the sound of the door sliding open and Gideon's voice rang clear through the compartment, "Who made Andy cry?" He asked.

"No one!" Andromeda said quickly, glaring both Charlotte and Rose in the eyes. "And why are you here anyway?" She asked looking to find Gideon flanked by Ted and Charlie once more.

"As a matter of fact there _were_ no compartments left. And you three have a whole one to yourself. Not quite fair if you ask me." He told them and barged in to take the seat in between Rose and Andromeda. Charlie moved to sit opposite Rose where he captured her attention quite quickly leaving Ted to sit opposite Andromeda and next to Charlotte.

Ted looked sheepish, a hint of flush in his cheeks as Andromeda met his stare.

"So what were you girls talking about when we interrupted? It looked very interesting." Charlie asked looking around the cabin.

"Yeah? What were we talking about Andy?" Rose asked, giggling softly.

"Had to be something embarrassing to have a Slytherin blushing like that." Gideon said loftily placing his feet on the seat opposite beside Charlotte's legs.

"Nothing." Andromeda replied tersely leaning back in the seat looking at the ceiling though she could feel the eyes of the entire compartment on her.

"Alrighty." Gideon said laughing. "I'll find out at some point you know." He said.

"Oh no you won't." Charlotte replied quickly.

"I'll charm it out of you darling." He was leaning forward his elbows on his knees staring up at Charlotte.

"Don't _darling_ me." Charlotte said icily glaring down at him.

Gideon sat up quickly at her voice, "Alright. No need to get testy." He said holding his palms up and falling back into the seat with a huff.

Andromeda saw Charlotte smile to herself. She'd always hated being patronised especially by boys. She'd gotten herself quite the reputation for making the boys around school give her a wide berth. Andromeda had been around for many of the compromising situations she had gotten herself into. She'd often resort to a kick to the groin with boys that really bothered her. They wouldn't really be expecting it, maybe a hex or something but not something so physical from a pure blooded Slytherin. Though she wasn't part of the aristocracy like Andromeda, people looked at the colour of her uniform and wouldn't expect her to be the way she is. Andromeda liked that about her.

"So Rose, how was your summer?" Charlie asked breaking the silence in the room. Charlotte pulled a book out of her bag and began reading it while Rose chittered animatedly with Charlie and Gideon who was now trapped at the other end of the compartment with a moody witch and a flirtatious couple.

Andromeda looked up and met Ted's gaze he was grinning. "I think I like Charlotte, though I've never spoken to her before." Ted noted leaning in, his elbows on his knees as Gideon had been sat before.

"She's brilliant isn't she?" She said glancing toward her, her nose buried in her muggle book.

"So you made it home ok the other night then?" Ted asked smiling softly. He seemed shyer than when she'd last spoken to him.

"Yep, landed with a bit of stumble though…blame it on the alcohol though." Andromeda said with a wave of her hand.

"Well I did see Sirius drinking pretty heavily…maybe I should have stopped him?" He sounded thoughtful.

"Would have landed a little straighter if you had." Andromeda commented with a laugh.

"Also…you don't happen to have…my jacket do you?" He stuttered and stumbled over his sentence, nervousness pouring from him. Andromeda couldn't help but feel flattered. She blushed at his question, her face flooding with colour for what felt like the hundredth time since she'd boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"I do. It's in my trunk actually. Sorry about that." She said not meeting his gaze, her cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

"No, just wanted to make sure it was still living." He said. "It was my Dad's before mine. It's very old." He said.

"Sorry, I can get it for you now if you want?" She made to stand up but a hand on her knee stopped her. She felt the blush flare once more at his touch.

"No it's fine. Keep it safe for me ok?" He told her softly before taking his hand away and reaching into the rucksack on the seat beside him.

"Do you play cards?" He asked as he held a deck out for her to see.

"What kind of cards are they?" She asked taking them from his outstretched hand, she looked the cards over, they were nothing like the deck of cards they had at home.

"Muggle cards." He told her with a laugh. "I forget that you lot have different cards." He told her.

"Yeah he forgets about a lot of stuff like that." Gideon said across the other two before clambering over Charlie to sit beside Andromeda. "I'll play." He said leaning forward.

"What do you mean?" Andromeda asked watching as Ted began flipping and mixing the cards up between his hands as though he'd been doing it for years.

"Well Ted's one of the biggest Muggleborns ever. He always forgets that we don't know everything about his world because he knows about both of them see." Gideon explained to Andromeda.

"So what are we playing?" She asked taking the cards that Ted handed to her, while he chucked the cards for Gideon to catch.

"Bullshit!" Charlie crowed breaking conversation with Rose at hearing about a game.

"Excuse me?" Andromeda asked shocked.

"It's a game!" He said rolling his eyes. "Prude."

"Hey!" Andromeda complained.

"It's about lying." Ted told her while he flicked and shuffled the cards around without looking at them. "You've got to get rid of all your cards as quickly as possible, ace of spades starts and you can only go above, below, or the same as that card. So you can lie and put down more cards than you have of a set…" He shuffled more cards out so that everyone was playing. "You'll get it as we go along." He told them all.

The game began and the girls struggled as the boys quickly got back into the swing of the game that they had obviously played together before. Andromeda found it hard lying without smiling…she may be a Slytherin and good at lying but this was different. A game, with people she liked. Very different to her usual lies.

"Bullshit!" Was screamed multiple times throughout the train journey as they played one game after another. They caused quite the commotion as the trolley witch was walking past and a bunch of nervous first years went up to the cart as Rose cried out "Bullshit!" on the hand Andromeda had just put down.

"Sorry!" Gideon cried towards the door as Andromeda swiped her cards back up into her pack. She hadn't laughed like this all summer. The French summer was made up of afternoon teas with respectable people and countless books and walks about the gardens. Here she was free to laugh as loudly as she wanted with no one to tell her no. Not really.

The train journey passed quickly and soon the landscape beyond the window was darkened, hilly and green, not a building in sight. That was about the time Charlie announced that it was time to change into robes.

They went two at a time, boy and girl pairs to the separate toilets at the end of the carriage. First Charlotte and a reluctant Gideon, then Charlie and Rose and lastly Ted and Andromeda. Robes in their hands they walked down the corridor to find a small queue at the bathrooms.

"That's quite the muggle game." Andromeda commented.

"It is a good one." Ted said, "Though I think Gideon is really too good for his own benefit." Ted said leaning against the wall of the corridor.

"True, he really did seem to get away with a lot of bullshit." Andromeda said.

"That he did. Fucking Gryffindors isn't it. He'll do anything to put his toe on the line. Loves the thrill." Ted said, moving along the wall as the queue dwindled down.

"Mmm, though you didn't do too bad yourself." Andromeda noted. He'd always been quick to come in second place.

"No one suspects a Hufflepuff." He told her with a wink that had him blushing afterwards.

"I'll remember that." She told him.

The toilet door opened to the men's and Ted made his way into the cubicle juggling his clothes and awkwardly smiling at Andromeda.

Andromeda felt a smile lift the corners of her lips. She didn't know what it was about Ted that made her feel like this, giddy and girly.

It was then her turn to go into the cubicle to change and came back out in her school skirt, shirt, green tie and knee high socks, her robes and old clothes hanging over her arm.

She found Ted waiting, leaning once more against the wall of the carriage, staring out the window at the passing scenery. She gave a cough and he looked over and grinned.

"You look good in that green." He said quickly and then blushed so red Andromeda thought he was having a heart attack.

"Thanks," She replied with a grin and they began walking back up to their compartment.

"It's odd seeing you in the yellow…you know I'm not used to seeing you in it." She told him reaching over and tugging his yellow tie that was loosely tied and lopsided on his neck.

"Well now you'll have to keep an eye out for me." He said and opened the compartment door just as the train began to slow.

Out on the platform in Hogsmeade a wind had picked up, chilled but not too cold though there was a lot of hair being blown this way and that. The giant Hagrid was calling for first years while the rest of the school headed towards the carriages that would take them up to Hogwarts, which was lit brightly against the darkened sky.

"Eee, it's good to be back." Rose said, linking her arms through Charlotte and Andromeda and squeezing them tightly. "I feel like this year is going to be a good one." She told them in a quiet whisper.

"Me too." Andromeda replied.

"Me too." Charlotte conceded.


	5. Vanishing Virtue

_This story is M RATED! Please stop reading if you're not into smut. I mean there's bound to be some more in the story but this is the first chapter with it in. Don't be offended, enjoy x_

The start of term feast was as buoyant as it ever had been; the first years were looked on fondly by the older students as they were sorted into their houses and chatter of summer and shouts echoed the hall as the feast began after Dumbledore's famous start of term speech. The food was delicious and hearty; the entire hall quietened somewhat when the masses of food appeared before the students' eyes. Andromeda was sat with Charlotte at the Slytherin table, her older sister sat at the highest point of the table, looking down upon the rest and Narcissa was not far away from her. The Slytherin table was ordered in a type of hierarchy, had been for years, eldest and the elite at the top, first years and the somewhat dirtied blood at the bottom. Andromeda was meant to be sat higher up the table alongside her sister but sat instead with Charlotte and her frizzy blonde hair. The time came to make their way down to the dungeons to the Slytherin common room for their first night in the castle as sixth years.

In their dormitory alongside, Mary Zabini, Theresa Cherish and Evelyn Dromieré, the other sixth year girls, they all discussed their summers in short summaries. The girls weren't all close, they often separated into smaller packs, Andromeda and Charlotte grouped with Rose of Ravenclaw. Mary was to be found either alone or with a large group of boys, she had some sort of hold over many of them. Theresa and Evelyn also had a close bond and were friends with Bellatrix and her other cronies that seemed to follow her every lead. The dorm room was a safe environment but Andromeda still had to be very careful what she discussed in the room, if word got back to her sister that she was doing Muggle Studies let alone that she hung around with muggleborns, she'd find herself in one of those torture chambers that Filch liked to skulk around in, strung up by her ankles with Bellatrix's manic grin in her face.

Within the dorm there were rules: If the drapes are closed on your bed, it's a Do Not Disturb sign. On top of that, there will be a silencing charm on the bed itself, so that unless you are within the bed itself you won't hear what's going on, unless the drapes are opened. Other than that it was like any other dorm of girls, full of gossip and bitching on other students in the school.

That evening Mary disappeared after she had sorted her clothes out, most likely to claim her latest male victim. Theresa and Evelyn went down to join the other Slytherin's in the common room, where the fire was lit and they could catch up with the whole group. Andromeda decided to close the drapes on Charlotte's bed and continue their summer discussions in privacy, although they knew they'd have to catch Rose up at some point.

"So…you really didn't mention much about this guy when you were writing us." Charlotte asked straight, she was never one to beat around the bush.

"Well I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say, it happened right at the end of summer and I was drunk like I said." Andromeda said looking at her hands the entire time.

"I know but…" She looked awkward too and then sat up straight and looked into Andromeda's eyes. "Details." She said determinedly.

And so Andromeda described that fateful night. She could remember it clear as day. She'd had a day of garden tea parties where they served champagne that would magically refill after being drained, which Andromeda had decided to challenge somewhat, so that by the time she was left some free time it was 5.00pm and she was stumbling about the gardens in stupor of bubbles and sunshine. It was a gorgeous day, the sun beginning its decent, the sky slowly darkening. She wasn't expected this evening by anyone, her mother and father were going to some ball and they had decided to leave the girls behind for once and so they had a freedom they rarely felt while away from Hogwarts.

And down the bottom of the garden where the Black's French country manor land met the Froviérs country manor land she spotted Phillipe, a 17 year old wizard who attended Beauxbatons. The two families with bordering lands had spent many a summer together and this summer had been no different, although Andromeda felt as though it had become different. She'd felt Phillipe's eyes on her, constantly. And there he was standing in the iron gateway separating their lands a bottle of champagne and two glasses in one hand and the other carresign the cool iron in the dying heat of the day.

"Phillipe." Andromeda said at his figure, leaning against the gate and staring through.

"Andromeda, you look beautiful as usual." He said suavely to her his hand trailing down the iron of the gate in a sensual way until his long fingers reached the latch that he pressed down quickly and made his way through, closing the distance between them.

Andromeda in that moment, dizzy and lethargic smiled at him and his slinking figure before sitting herself down in the grass and laying back so that she could stare up at the darkening sky.

Phillipe stood above her, blocking the view of the pale blue sky from her vision and placing his good looking face in the way.

"You're in the way of the view." She told him smiling up at him.

"Not at all. I am the view." He told her with a chortle to which she giggled in reply, though she could feel her brain rolling its eyes at her.

Phillipe sat down beside her and began pouring the golden, bubbly liquid into the two glasses and offered one to her before clinking their glasses and drinking. Andromeda sat up and drank too, feeling the bubbles hitting her harder than ever, perhaps she'd had too much now she thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by his silky soft French voice, "You really do look very beautiful Andromeda." He told her again and took her completely by surprise in her drunken moment of relaxation by pressing his lips against her hers forcefully. Andromeda thought he was quite rough with her, tongue demanding entrance to her mouth as he moved so that he straddled her waist, his hands roving around her body and landing upon her breasts quite quickly. He squeezed through her clothes and Andromeda readjusted herself below him in attempt to perhaps make this feel better. He was sat on her hips, rubbing his crotch against her own as he pawed her breasts through her clothes and kissed her. Andromeda pushed him away softly with a hand to his chest as she took deep breaths at her freedom from his mouth.

"Sorry." He said with a role of his eyes, falling to lay beside her with a resigned sigh.

"No." Andromeda said and felt a strange surge of aggravation at his eye roll and confidence flood through her. _Fuck it_ , she told herself.

She slung a leg over his hips and felt how it tented against her core as she sat down softly. She let her hands run up and down his body before undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one and kissing where each one undid. She could him breathing heavily above her and it made her grin, especially so when she felt him pressing his hips closer to her own. Once the shirt was completely unbuttoned he sat up and shrugged the shirt from his shoulders taking his newly bare arms and wrapping them about Andromeda and resting them against the curve of her arse. Andromeda felt a rush of warmth reach her centre and ground herself into his tented trousers as he began to kiss her, softly this time, in no real hurry. Soon Andromeda felt his hands reach down and slip underneath the skirt of her dress so that he was pawing her behind with only her knickers in the way. She reached down and grasped the hem and pulled it from her. She was sat straddling her French neighbour in the bottom of the garden in her underwear, black cotton knickers and a plain black bra. She didn't feel exposed, she didn't feel nervous or shy. She felt in control. The bubbles lifting her higher and higher with every touch; he was soon undoing the clasp of her bra and watching in amazement as it fell away to exhibit two small pert breasts which he proceeded to kiss and nip and tweak while Andromeda felt herself getting wetter and hotter grinding down on his lap, harder with every touch.

"Andromeda." Phillipe whispered into her ear, his breath hot and wanting. "Please?" He asked her. Asked her for everything and in her state of horniness and intoxication she agreed by falling from his lap and beginning to struggle with his buttons and zippers giggling all the while. He was long and thin and she took him in her hand and gave a few pumps before placing her lips against him and bobbing her head a few times before he pulled sharply at her hair in warning and began pulling at her arms until she was once more straddling him.

She took a hold of him and placed him at her entrance and slid slowly down onto him. She grinned at him, she didn't think it really even hurt that much as she began to move, a slight pain, nothing at all really. His hands were on her breasts once more and Androemda watched in satisfaction as the smirk that had been on his face had been replaced by one of ecstascy.

Andromeda new that this was going to hurt more the next day than it did that night, thanks most likely to the amount of alcohol she had consumed that day she felt relaxed and confident and very powerful.

She moved on him, up and down as he met each of her falls with a thrust upwards until he came. Andromeda knew it was over and suddenly felt ridiculous, exposed and stupid.

Phillipe kissed her cheek as he pulled out of her and cleaned himself and her up with a wave of his wand before pulling his clothes back on haphazardly and offering her a half drained glass of champagne that had lain abandoned during their moment of lust. Andromeda grabbed the stem of the glass from him and chucked the contents back within a second and held it out for a refill while she pulled her dress back on, covering the shame that was radiating from her. She couldn't believe she'd done that. Lost her virginity, her virtue. What would her mother say if she knew? What would her father say? She'd be disgraced if anyone ever knew. But Phillipe knew that and as he gave her, her twelfth glass of the day he told her "Don't worry. It is our little secret."


	6. Sxith Year Engagements

_Long time no update. Sorry, busy busy! Please review, this is my favourite fanfic to work on right now and would love your thoughts/feedback. x_

Being back at Hogwarts brought a sense of peace to Andromeda that she hadn't felt for the past few months of her summer. Being back meant that her mother and fathers eyes were no longer upon her, looking for faults in the lies that became harder and harder to keep up. In Hogwarts the only eyes she had to worry about were her sisters and even then they kept some things o themselves about the others goings on during term time.

Andromeda resented the way herself and her sisters drifted away from one another during school. No longer forced to be in each others presence for 24 hours a day they used it to really be with the people they wanted to be with. Liberating and also kind of sad…but they couldn't wholly escape one another, Andromeda didn't ever believe that there would be a time in her life where she was without her sisters.

Down in the common room, early on the first Monday of the school year Andromeda found both her sisters sat on one of the many green, velvet sofas, huddled closely together and whispering even though there was no one else about, it was only 7.00am after all.

"What are you two doing?" Andromeda asked, an eyebrow rising in concern as she made her way to join her two sisters on the sofa.

Narcissa looked as prim as ever, her hair neat and straight, not a strand out of place, her skirt neatly pleated, tie strictly in place. Bellatrix on the other hand had her hair falling out of its wild ponytail about her face, her uniform was crimped and her tie just hung undone about her neck. Andromeda found herself, as usual the in between of the two; dark hair slightly curled down about her shoulders, tie tied but not constricting her neck and her skirt was not of a regulation length, enchanted to be a little shorter, though it was in no way near as short as Bella's.

"Well Andy my sweet, our dearest father has sent us a letter." Bellatrix announced in a hushed tone making sure no one else was listening.

"One for _each_ of us." Narcissa hissed worriedly snatching one the letters from Bellatrix and tearing into it.

"We waited for you." Bellatrix told Andromeda while handing over her letter and beginning to open her own.

Andromeda could feel her heart in her throat, understanding the worry on her sister's faces. Why had her father written the three of them? Separately for that matter? So soon after leaving? Andromeda, beside both her sisters ripped open her letter and began to read the dark swirling handwriting on the page.

 _Andromeda Black,_

 _As your father it is my duty to tell you that we are in the process of arranging your engagement that is to be announced next summer. It is now up to you to uphold the Black family name through your poise, elegance and beauty to ensure the smooth running of this betrothal. I do not want to be disappointed Andromeda, this will be an extremely important union._

 _I hope I have made it clear to you how important this time of your life is, far more important than your education, and as such I hope you will live up to your mothers and my expectations in this hour of importance._

 _Toujours pur,_

 _Cygnus Black_

Andromeda could see the letter shaking in her hands as she looked up to see her sister's faces exhibiting similar signs of horror.

"What does yours say?" Andromeda whispered.

"You tell first!" Bellatrix retaliated.

"Yes Andy, you say first." Narcissa agreed holding her letter to her chest, crumpled slightly under her tense hands.

"I-I am-I am to be engaged come the summer." She whispered, not meeting the gaze of her older and younger sister, staring only at the harshly signed name at the bottom of the paper as though it were a stranger.

"Mine is the same." Narcissa said softly placing a hand upon Andromeda's arm.

Bellatrix laughed loudly and harshly, capturing the attention of those only just starting to wake and make their way down to breakfast. Curious looks were cast to the green velvet sofa, most likely due to the rare occurrence that the three sisters were sat together so publicly.

"Quiet Bella!" Narcissa admonished dragging Bellatrix closer. The three sisters sat with the blonde in the middle, she holding onto both of her older sisters arms, all three heads bent towards one another.

"I am to be engaged at Christmas…"Bella hissed before pulling her arm away and stalking from the common room.

The slam of the door behind her made the two sisters jump in unison and they knew well enough to leave her alone in her anger.

"But…I thought I had a little longer…" Narcissa said with a sigh leaning into Andromeda.

"I know Cissy, I know. You'll have this year and hopefully next and then… _married_." Andromeda announced with disgust her hand stroking her younger sisters head.

"But you'll be married sooner won't you?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know who it could be?" Narcissa asked sitting up and flattening her hair down once more.

"I have an inkling." She said sadly.

"Do you know who my betrothed is?" Narcissa questioned softly, looking younger than Andromeda had seen her in a while.

"No darling. Sorry." She whispered before standing and leaving the common room to make her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Each of the Black girls had learnt from a young age that marriage was the be all and end all for them as women of the pure blooded aristocracy. Although they had always secretly hoped and dreamed that perhaps fate would be kind to them. When they were younger they would sit around together discussing the kinds of adventures they would have if they were lucky enough to be allowed the choice of marriage, they even dreamed up the kinds of men they would end up with if it were up to them. Now though, these hopes and dreams had been taken from them, in three separate letters. And they still did not know who their betrothed were to be…though Andromeda had a fair idea as to who hers could be.

The conversation and the letters were quickly pushed to the back of their minds and the bottoms of their matching leather satchels as the new year of lessons began. Andromeda vowed to herself to do the very opposite of her fathers wishes; her education this year was going to take precedent, she decided.

Andromeda's schedule for the first year of her N.E.W.T's looked to be a lot more pleasant than her previous years at Hogwarts. Her timetable had blank spots on some days, giving her free time within school hours, which she very much looked forward to taking full advantage of. These were surrounded by hours of Potions, Charms, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Taking her wand from her bag, Andromeda quickly tapped the squares that said 'Muggle Studies' and changed them to permanently say 'Astronomy', knowing that she could never be too careful with her family around.

Although the day had begun on perhaps the worst note it could have done, Andromeda found that the day only improved as she continued on, further forgetting about the letter in her bag. After breakfast the sixth years had to make their ways down to the dungeons for Potions, where they began looking at some of the riskier to make potions and began discussing the pro's and con's of a Love potion. After Potions came an hour in Charms with little Professor Flitwick, her favourite tutor (even though he was the head of a rival house), on his toppling pile of books. Andromeda had always had a strong aptitude for Charms and as such had excelled beyond much of the class, not quite though – Sarah Darcey, a muggleborn Ravenclaw was in her way of the top spot for the year. Even with the slight competition, Andromeda had always enjoyed her Charms lessons due to the fact that Flitwick allowed you to sit wherever you pleased, leaving Andromeda to sit beside her fellow Slytherin Charlotte Sijourn and spend the time gossiping and giggling towards the back of the class, while all the time making sure to pay close attention to the whereabouts of Flitwick's balding scalp was.

In their morning break Charlotte and Andromeda found themselves outside in one of the courtyards enjoying the September sunshine, waiting for Rose to make an appearance. The courtyard had been their haunt for the mid morning break since their first year of Hogwarts and as such they automatically gravitated to it, no matter the weather.

They heard Rose before they saw her, which _was_ quite usual although the voices that could be heard with her had Andromeda all of a sudden feeling self-conscious. Rose came into view, her dark cropped bob bouncing with her every step, though she was quite suddenly drowned from view by the large bodies accompanying her. Alongside Rose came Gideon, Charlie, Ted and Fabian, the boys made Rose look like a toy beside them. She bounded past the boys to hug each of the girls before taking her place beside Andromeda while the boys came to stand before them in a line, looking quite sinister with their over ruling height.

"Hello ladies." Fabian greeted with a tip of a pretend hat before taking a seat next to Rose, bumping her along so that they were all four squished on the stone bench.

"How have everyone's first classes of sixth year been so far?" Charlie asked, crouching down before sitting on his backside on the stone floor, the other two boys copied him and soon they had a lopsided circle formed, the girls and Fabian now above the boys.

"Well me and Andy have just had Charms, with a _whole_ bunch of your lot." Charlotte said with swat towards Rose who wrinkled her nose.

" _My_ lot?! Charms is for pussies, I've had Herbology this morning and Professor Malintopf has some new species that are _so_ dangerous, I nearly had an eye taken out already. First day of term." She told everyone proudly. Andromeda laughed along with everyone else and let her gaze drift to where Ted sat not too far from her own feet.

"What have you had so far?" She asked him as the others continued to talk.

"Two hours of Herbology with the dramatist over there." He told her with a roll of his eyes and Andromeda chuckled.

"Is it really quite as dangerous as she makes out?" She asked interested, leaning her chin on her hand as she looked down at him, his hair seemingly more blonde than brown in the pale morning sunlight.

"It really was quite the spectacle, and she _did_ almost lose an eye. It was a close call really." He told her running a hand through the sandy hair.

"A lot more exciting than my morning then." Andromeda said, though suddenly the thought of the letter at the bottom of her bag came to mind and she felt herself start to feel sick.

"You ok?" Ted asked quickly.

Before Andromeda could shake it off and tell him she was fine they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall's appearance.

"What are you lot doing? Where should you be? Not out here." She told them, not actually stopping to talk to them, just continuously admonishing as she walked.

"She really does that _very_ well." Fabian guffawed and swung an arm about Andromeda as she stood. "Time for _Astronomy_ Andy!" He crowed loudly only to earn a hit to the chest.

Ted glanced at her, understanding the jest before he gave her a faint smile and a wave and walked off with Gideon hitting his arm continuously.

"Is that a blush on Miss Black's cheeks?" Fabian asked leaning close as though examining her. "Merlin's beard it is! A human emotion!" He crowed in the sparsely filled hallway.

"Fabian fuck off." Andromeda told him quietly pulling the strap of her satchel further onto her shoulder.

"A swear word too? Someone's got your wand in a knot and I have a sense for these things you know." He told her, his fingers rubbing his temples mockingly as they neared the muggle studies classroom.

"I honestly don't know what you mean." Andromeda told him, opening the door to the Muggle Studies classroom and taking a seat quickly next to Jonathon, a sixth year Hufflepuff, where Fabian couldn't join her.

"And back to the ice bitch." He whispered as he walked past her with a grin to sit beside Jerry Tinworth.

Andromeda couldn't help the chuckle that fell from her lips as class began, which earned her the first detention Professor Willam had to hand out for the year.

Andromeda, not a frequent participant in detentions, knew she was being given a light punishment for her laughter. A lunchtime detention spent _with_ Professor Willam discussing the latest anti-muggle hate speeches that Andromeda had witnessed over the course of the summer, while munching on the plate of sandwiches that Professor Willam had brought.

"It can't be." Her professor whispered gently before taking another bite of the sandwich limp in her hand.

"Afraid so." Andromeda replied. "I hate it and it is only getting worse."

"My dear, you really have a wonderful sense of right and wrong, I don't know who it is thanks to, but I am grateful to see some love within the midst of the hate that is being spread throughout the Wizarding world." Willam announced softly, placing her hand upon Andromeda's shoulder.

Andromeda found herself feeling emotional under the touch of her most prized professor.

"Thank you." She whispered before the door at the back of the classroom burst open and a group of second or third years bustled in, slinging their bags about and laughing loudly.

Andromeda stood and with a smile at her tutor left the room behind, a room that had taught her so much. Outside the room in the busy corridor Andromeda found herself faced with a loss of direction. She had a free period now and for the first time in a long time, Andromeda felt a little lost in the castle. Wandering the halls in the general direction of the library, Andromeda took her time, taking in the views from the windows, walking the well worn corridors until, as she turned a corner she found herself faced with the one person she had so wished to avoid.

"Miss Black." Malfoy purred as he continued toward her frozen figure. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Malfoy." Was Andromeda's only reply meeting his grey-eyed gaze. She kept her eyes on his until she was straining her neck to see them as he stood so close to her

"Middle Miss Black, you know I received a letter from my father today announcing my engagement for this coming summer." He told her reaching out a hand as he did so and placing some of Andromeda's dark locks behind her ear.

"Really?" She asked innocently, standing frozen, knowing that running would only egg him on.

"Indeed, do you know who is to be my bride?" He asked bringing his face closer to hers, moving past her to place his lips beside the ear he had just revealed.

"Who?" She whispered knowing exactly who it was but wanting to hear it out loud.

"Why Middle Miss Black…it is you." He whispered, his lips grazing her ear gently.

Andromeda felt the blood drain from her face and her back straighten, no longer wanting to meet his vile, grey gaze, she stared straight ahead of her at the window at the end of the corridor.

The silence prevailed and Malfoy pulled away to stare down at her face.

"Does it make you feel so ill? The idea of having to marry me?" He asked her bluntly.

But Andromeda stayed silent, she couldn't find words. She had thought that the act of knowing the truth would have liberated her from the letter in her satchel at her side, but it was almost as though it were now burning, she could feel the heat through her satchel as it rested against her thigh. She despised that letter so wholly in that moment she couldn't have tried to speak if she had wanted to.

"Right then." Malfoy announced suddenly to the corridor and with a cough continued on his way, leaving Andromeda in the corridor completely alone.

Swallowing her anger and her bitter repulsion Andromeda decided that this knowledge couldn't stop her from living her life, enjoying her time in school and being with people she truly loved. Not yet anyway.

Her strides toward the library were purposeful now as they had not been before and upon entering she searched for a table or a seat with someone whom she could stand. And she found him, Ted Tonks, head bent over a large roll of parchment, his sandy hair covering his eyes from view, his hand covered in blots of ink, scribbling away rapidly. It was only when he looked up that Andromeda felt herself relax, his eyes met hers, brown to blue. Then she felt confusion as she watched his eyes run quickly down and widen in alarm.

"Your bag!" He cried out standing quickly and pulling his wand from his pocket, before spraying water from the end of his wand and onto the satchel hanging from her arm.

Looking down as the water hit her bag and her side Andromeda noticed the smoke and the fizzling out flames. Shedding herself quickly of the blackened, wet bag she stepped away hit a book shelf. Her breathing ragged she watched as Ted made his way around the table he had been working at so studiously only a minute ago, and walked past the bag to stand in front of her. Once again, Andromeda was straining her neck to meet the gaze of a boy in front of her, though the brown eyes she met were soft and worried.

"You ok?" He asked.

Andromeda could only nod her head as she took a deep breath and looked past him to the bag on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked following her gaze and moving to pick it up from the floor. As he did so, the burnt ashes of the letter fell from the hole it had created.

He looked up at her and smiled, "Bad grade?" He asked and Andromeda laughed loudly, feeling the tension within her flow away at his calming demeanor.

"Out!" Came a screech to her left and Andromeda and Ted were faced with the screwed up, angry face of Madam Pince. "Now!" She cried and Ted quickly grabbed his work and bag from his chair, all the while still holding the smoking bag and ran from the library, Andromeda just behind him.

"Where to now?" He asked breathing heavily as he continued to laugh and jog further from the library. Andromeda, keeping pace beckoned him down corridor after corridor until they were stood in the empty entryway, the door open and the sun inviting them down into the grounds.


	7. September Sunshine

_This took a while, and I am sorry. These two are taking over everything...I don't know what it is. Things will pick up speed a little from here! Enjoy and review xoxo_

"It's so nice out here." Andromeda commented for what felt like the hundredth time, but the truth was she couldn't _help_ but comment on the crisp blue sky above them, with fluffy white clouds flying across the sky, while she sat by the shore of the black lake. She felt wonderfully light in the aftermath of her accidental lapse in controlling her magic. Her now burnt and blackened bag was sat a little away from her and Ted who was sat opposite her, their feet almost touching as their legs were stretched out toward one another, the lake on their left and the castle on their right. Andromeda had kicked off her shoes leaving her in knee high, grey school socks which kept wiggling in delight at being outside in the sunshine.

"That it is." Ted replied for the umpteenth time.

"Sorry. I keep repeating myself. Just been an odd first day back." Andromeda watched as Ted's soft brown eyes moved from her to her satchel.

"I can see that." Ted laughed.

"You have _no_ idea." She told him seriously with a sigh and a shake of her head, her hair shining in the sun. She reached up to her tie and loosened it so that it hung similarly to Ted's.

"I honestly don't." Ted shrugged and fell back to lean on his elbows all the while looking at her, the sunshine lighting her hair some, bringing out a reddish hue as the soft breeze lifted it into the air as they sat.

"Well…it's nothing for you to worry about." Andromeda said flippantly before laying back onto the grass bank and stretching out her limbs with a groan of pleasure. "I love free periods." She sighed once she relaxed back against the soft grass, her hand moving back and forth across the blades.

Ted knew he was staring but the sight of her sprawled on the grass, reminded him of the night of Prewett's party, though he much preferred this moment; they were utterly alone in that moment and the daylight meant that he could see her wholly. Her shirt was riding up from where it had once been tucked into her pleated skirt, which itself had risen up and inch or so, giving Ted a delectable view of her milky thighs which were half covered by her socks. Once again Ted felt slightly flawed by her, and that groan was something that would be replayed over and over for while.

"M-me too." Ted announced after a moments hesitation.

"We should make this a weekly thing, if we both have free periods." Andromeda said, eyes closed and head still on the grass floor.

"Definitely!" Ted said enthusiastically, and then wanted to hit himself over the head, too keen, he thought as Andromeda lifted herself up to a seated position a smile playing on her lips and a blush in her cheeks.

"OHO!" A voice shouted out over the peaceful grounds. It was Gideon and he was pelting it down the steepest part of the incline from the castle down to them, his bag bouncing against his hip, ginger hair flying behind him. "So _this_ is where you got to." Gideon puffed as he reached them, giving Ted a very pointed look. "What happened to the bag?" He asked quickly, chucking his own to the floor before pulling off his jumper and then his tie before unlacing his shoes.

"Not quite sure." Ted said with a smirk at Andromeda who rolled her eyes in reply. "Are you going to stop taking your clothes off?" He asked quickly as Gideon slipped his socks off before standing and undoing his belt buckle.

"Yes Gideon please _do_ keep your clothes on." Andromeda said but found herself suddenly having to cover her eyes as Gideon's black trousers fell to his ankles in one fell swoop.

"Sorry my dear Miss prude. I'm going for a dip. It's far too hot not to." He told Andromeda, and she heard another item of clothing fall to the floor before there was a splashing sound and she felt the icy drops of the black lake running down her face. Taking her hands away she couldn't help the grin that formed on her face, Gideon was neck deep in the lake making faces that said the water was cold.

"It's fucking freezing!" He exclaimed loudly.

"What did you expect?" Andromeda shouted back.

"For it to not be _this_ cold!" He shouted back. "Watch yourself!" He warned pointing toward her and Andromeda turned in time to catch a glimpse of Ted in a pair yellow boxers before he too launched himself into the lake with a high shriek and loud laughter. Andromeda found herself laughing along with them in shock as they splashed about, diving under the surface of the water, disappearing from view and reappearing throwing water everywhere, she couldn't help the grin on her face.

"Come on in Andy, the waters fine!" Gideon shouted out mockingly.

"Hah! Yeah come on Andy!" Ted shouted out.

Andromeda crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head at the two boys in the water. "Not a chance." She shouted.

"Oh of course Miss Prude! Wouldn't want anyone thinking you were hanging around with blood traitors and muggle borns!" Gideon shouted and quickly disappeared beneath the surface under the water, he knew he was in for it.

Andromeda didn't say a word, she stood from the grass, grabbed her wand from her bag, pulled her tie off and pulled her skirt off, her shirt hanging just to cover her modesty, though her bright pink underwear could be seen. In grey socks, white shirt and pink knickers Andromeda waded into the freezing water of the black lake, wand in hand and a murderous look on her face.

Ted had never been more turned on or frightened in his life. He'd just seen Andromeda Black half strip before his own eyes, but he had to admit that the mixture of cold water and the look on her face stopped any rise from his desires.

Andromeda stopped when the water hit her waistline, it was cold but her fury was overpowering her. She knew Gideon had done it to get a rise out of her and even though she knew that, it had worked. It worked because that is exactly what people thought of her and she did not want to be remembered in that way, she already had that reputation just because of her last name, but she wanted everyone to know that that was not _her_.

Gideon surfaced sputtering and gasping for air some 10 metres away, within seconds of surfacing his eyes widened in panic as he noted Andromeda and her wand aimed directly at him.

"Orbis." She said quietly and watched, as if in slow motion, as Ted quickly swam into the line of her spell, in front of Gideon and as it hit he was sucked under the water.

"Fuck." Andromeda said as she moved further into the water before diving underneath the surface to try and get Ted in her sights.

Underneath the surface of the black lake the water was murky and Andromeda struggled to catch a glimpse of Ted who was now being dragged down to the bottom of the lake by her curse.

She'd had her plan laid out in her head as she'd cast the curse at Gideon, but the surprise element of Ted had thrown her completely. She was searching wildly around, running out of breath when she spotted him plummeting further down below herself.

She quickly cast the counter curse at his disappearing figure, hoping against hope that her nonverbal casting abilities had improved over the summer. Just as Ted had been covered in the murky darkness of the lake he suddenly came pelting up, flying past Andromeda and surfacing with a huge crash.

Ted couldn't believe his luck as he fell back into the water, gasping for breath after almost drowning, he'd never been as stupid. He hadn't thought she'd cast _that_ spell, thought it would only be stinging jinx or something… _idiot_ , he thought to himself as he floated in the water on his back, taking great lungful's of breath.

He heard another gasping breath as Andromeda surfaced beside him and felt a soft, warm hand touching at his shoulder, it was feather light but he knew it was her hand.

"Merlin's beard, are you alright?" She shouted between great hulking breaths. "You're an idiot! You know that wasn't meant for you right? Why did you get in the way?" Her voice was shaky and high pitched as she fussed over him, Ted floated in front of her and smiled grimly.

"I'm fine." He told her softly, treading the water.

"I've always said you were put in the wrong house Tonks!" Gideon roared as he came over. "You!" He pointed an accusing finger at Andromeda. "You are exactly where you should be." He was joking but Ted could see the anger in her eyes once more and her wand hand rising from the water.

"Hey, lets not do that again." Ted joked, taking a hold of her wand arm that was under the water. She turned her head and looked guiltily at him.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried out loud and suddenly felt as though tears were surfacing in her eyes.

"Hey, look no harm done here." Ted noted rubbing is hand along her arm under the water.

"Yeah but there could have been." Gideon noted under his breath, but Andromeda heard.

"It was meant for _you_ , you ignorant prick." She shouted before turning in the water and swimming for the shore.

"I mean she's right." Ted said with a chuckle. "You are a prick…" His voice trailed off as he watched Andromeda walk out of the lake.

Her shirt was clinging to her, see through and dripping, Ted could make out the black lace of a bra underneath her shining shirt. Her pink knickers were also clinging and her shirt had ridden up so that her arse, though clad in bright pink, was displayed to him as she walked up the banking to the grass. Her hair was plastered and dripping down her back and one of her socks had fallen down so that they were uneven. She looked magnificent, Ted thought.

"Worth it?" Gideon asked giving him an elbow in his side.

Ted didn't answer, only placed his hand on top of Gideon's head and pushed him down below the surface.

Andromeda had reached the grass banking where she looked about and was thankful that they were still the only people out on the sunny grounds. She looked about and spotted Ted's watch, worn and battered on the floor, it was 3.30, classes would be ending soon and no doubt people would come flocking out to enjoy the last of the days heat. She snatched up her skirt and quickly slid it back on, suddenly feeling slightly conscious of the fact that she was bearing her body in a way that could be deemed wrong and began squeezing the water out of her drenched shirt. She was sat by the boy's clothes as they came trudging out of the lake, dripping and shivering. Andromeda couldn't help but give Ted a quick look over, hoping that he wouldn't notice where her eyes were looking. His yellow boxers were clinging to his crotch and Andromeda felt her cheeks heat at the sight of what was hiding beneath. He was slim, slimmer at the waist than his shoulders, with a slight muscular definition, there were moles dotted about on his chest and arms marring his tanned skin.

"Here." Gideon said, pulling her attention from Ted's half nakedness. He was holding out his abandoned jumper as he slid his shirt back onto his damp shoulders. "You'll get a cold." He told her with a serious stare.

"Thanks." She muttered reluctantly taking the jumper from him. She knew this was the peace offering, they always did this, mounting tension, a fight and then…peace once more. They were too volatile and too alike to never clash. Andromeda slid the grassy wool jumper on over her shirt and was grateful for the warmth that it provided, although the sun was shining, the cool lake water felt like it was still seeping into her bones.

"So…dramatic first day back." Ted sighed sitting down beside Andromeda, once more wearing his school trousers and shirt.

"Yeah…you can say that again." Andromeda sniggered, the culmination of the day's events seemed to wash over her, she didn't think she'd ever had a _year_ as dramatic as this one day. She only hoped that it was an anomaly.

Ted began to laugh loudly, his voice bouncing around the sunny grounds alongside Andromeda's, warming Andromeda through and lightening her mood considerably.

As Andromeda had predicted, classes ended and students came out in mass to the grounds, people setting up by the lake just as she, Ted and Gideon were. They had a few funny looks thrown their way as people took in their drenched dishevelled appearances. The three of them sat, not talking about anything in particular, just discussing their summers, though Andromeda kept silent for much of it, just listening to the boys.

"Were the family sad to see you go?" Gideon was asking Ted. Andromeda was laid out on the grass, her hair spread above her head in an attempt to get it to dry, Gideon nearby in a similar position, hands behind his head, while Ted was a little further away, sat cross legged and doodling in one of his books with a pencil.

" _Were they_? Jess was so upset!" Ted said, a longing in his voice that had Andromeda perking up to listen.

"I bet, she always misses you so much. Me more though." Gideon pointed out.

"Well, yeah but that's only cause she fancies _you_. She misses me cause she actually likes me as a person and knows that Dick's not going to be paying her any attention…he's got _another_ new girl on the go." You could almost hear Ted rolling his eyes as he spoke of his family.

"Yeah well it'd be weird if she did like you like she likes me." Gideon garbled, half asleep from his position in the sun. "So who's this new girl Dick's got? He always goes for crazy girls."

"Well this one's just as _crazy_ as the last. Pretty but _mental_!" Ted was shaking his head in disbelief.

"What did she do?" Gideon asked, rolling over onto his stomach to face Ted, the curiosity in his voice had Andromeda intrigued and so she rolled onto her stomach to listen.

"Well, she's been smoking in the house and you know how mum gets about that. She doesn't say anything to her, obviously, but Dick gets an earful once she leaves, but he won't tell her to stop he thinks its hot when girls smoke."

"Well it is." Gideon butted in with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And I walked in on them _twice_ " He held two fingers aloft dramatically; quite obviously enjoying the attention he had from Andromeda and Gideon. "in the middle of… _it_ " He glanced awkwardly toward Andromeda as he said it. "I mean who does it in the middle of the day in the _living room_?!"

Gideon was laughing and Andromeda couldn't help but join in as Ted wallowed in self pity.

"I bet you enjoyed it." Gideon choked out between laughs.

"No, I'd rather not see my brother pounding into a girl on the sofa where I had to sit that night!" Ted moaned, but smiled as he watched to two fall about laughing, their laughter echoing across the grounds along with the voices of the other students who lay about on the grass.

"What does Jess think about Dick's new girl then?" Gideon asked, Andromeda noted that Gideon obviously knew Ted's family well, maybe he had spent summers with them.

"Hates her, just like all the others. She thinks he needs a nicer girl, but you know Dick…" Ted gave a shrug as though he honestly didn't understand him at all.

"Sounds like he's playing a dangerous game." Andromeda commented.

"Well, like I've always said, if Dick had any Wizarding blood in him, he'd have been a Gryffindor." Gideon said proudly. "Lives for the danger that one."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and saw Ted doing the exact same, they caught one another's eye and laughed.

"He's not wrong though, Dick would have been in Gryffindor." Ted told Andromeda, chuckling still. "He's an idiot like this one." He jabbed his thumb at Gideon who sat scowling, arms crossed over his chest.

"You _do_ realise you are being very prejudiced." Gideon announced grumpily.

"Whatever." Ted muttered.

"So you're the only one in your family with magical blood?" Andromeda asked curiously.

"Yup, just me. It was a complete shock when we got the letter through, got a visit from McGonagall who explained everything to my family and me. It was a crazy year." He said wistfully. "Must've been completely different for you."

"Well, I knew it was coming. After Bella started sending me letters in her first year I wished the whole year away waiting for my time…I don't want next year to be my last." Andromeda said softly to the two boys.

"Agreed." Gideon said as he sat up from the grass, eyes narrowing at whatever he saw in his line of sight.

"What?" Andromeda asked before spotting _who_ he was staring at.

Evan Rosier and Rabastan Lestrange were heading right in Andromeda's, Gideon's and Ted's direction, smirks on their faces as they came to stand before the three on the floor.

"Andy, what on earth are you doing out here with _this_ scum?" Rabastan spat, not even glancing at Gideon or Ted, only staring at Andromeda, as though the two boys weren't worth his glance.

"What's it to you?" Andromeda asked scathingly, sitting up and folding her legs beneath her. In their presence she suddenly felt as though her father was watching her and lying out on the grass like she had been with two boys would have been frowned upon.

A wicked grin lit up Rabastan's face as if he knew something that she did not.

"Bella's not told you?" He laughed harshly and Andromeda noted the smirk on Rosier's face. "We're going to be family you and me." He told her with a simpering voice before he laughed loudly again capturing the attention of those around them.

"What does he mean?" Gideon asked suddenly, he too had sat up and was looking at Andromeda in shock, she knew what he was thinking, that Rabastan and she were betrothed.

Andromeda shook her head in Gideon's direction, though she didn't drop her glare from Rabastan's look of euphoria.

"And do you want to know something else? We all know who's family you'll be joining too."

"SHUT IT!" Andromeda shouted, rising from her prim position on the floor, to a duelling stance, her wand in her hand.

Rabastan roared with laughter and Rosier joined in.

"Be careful who you point that thing at Black…you never know who's watching." Rabastan taunted before turning his back and walking away back towards the castle, Rosier walking beside him, the two of them laughing wickedly.

Andromeda felt utterly humiliated, stood in her wide legged stance, stiff and ready to fight…but nothing, she couldn't do it. The threat had been all too real.

"Andy? You ok?" Gideon asked and Andromeda felt a hand once again against her wand arm, but this time it was Gideon's and not Ted's who sat exactly where he had been looking decidedly confused.

"Yeah." Andromeda whispered shaking herself off and dropping her wand to the floor and collapsing down onto the grass with a huff.

"That was the most cryptic conversation I've ever witnessed." Ted commented watching Andromeda carefully.

Andromeda couldn't help the grin she cracked at his comment. "You haven't spent enough time with Slytherin's then."

"You're the first." He told her, his brown eyes soft and calming a smile on his face. "You're not so bad."

"They're not all like Andy, Ted." Gideon said with a scoff.

"I don't doubt that." Ted's eyes stayed trained on hers and Andromeda felt her cheeks flush under his stare, so different from his usual casual demeanour.

With a sigh Andromeda stood and gathered up her tie and shoes in one hand, her wand in the other, which she pointed at her blackened bag and watched as it rose and came to her side.

"Well…I should go tidy myself up." She told the two boys below her, who were both squinting to look up at her. "I'm sure I look hideous."

"Nah, you just look like you tried to drown someone." Gideon commented.

"Prick." She muttered. "See you later." She gave Ted a smile, his answering grin had here biting her lip as she slowly made her way back up to the castle, her still damp socks leaving a trail all the way down to the Slytherin common room.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you?" Narcissa exclaimed as Andromeda entered the common room.

"Went for a dip." Andromeda remarked not stopping to speak to her sister or anyone else in the common room who were giving her odd looks as she marched up to the sixth year girls dormitory.

Charlotte was laid out on her bed, her Potions textbook open in front of her. She only glanced up as the door slammed shut behind Andromeda.

"Wha-?" Charlotte began.

"Don't." Andromeda answered dumping her belongings onto the bed and falling face forward onto her covers.

"Ok. But I'm guessing you're the reason Ted Tonks was seen being dragged down to the bottom of the lake."

"What!" Andromeda exclaimed. "How do you know?"

"The whole of the Slytherin common room saw him through the windows…caused quite a scene."

"Shit." Andromeda cursed pulling off Gideon's jumper and dumping her still damp clothes in a pile at the end of the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"No one recognised him…after all, he is a muggleborn." Charlotte noted flippantly and turned a page.

Andromeda just shook her head as she entered the bathroom and got under the stream in the shower. She found herself smiling again, she didn't think she'd smiled this much in a long time, especially sober. His smirking face kept popping into her mind, his eyes soft and friendly, his lithe body bolting past her into the lake, those yellow boxers. Andromeda caught herself in that moment, she could feel her body tingling at the thought of Ted in those yellow boxer shorts, she couldn't. She was betrothed, soon to be engaged…to _Malfoy_. She'd have to try and keep herself in check around that muggleborn, Ted Tonks.


	8. Sixth Year Struggles

_A shorter chapter this time, though it's got some fluffy Andy and Ted chit chat...we're getting going slowly! Review! x_

The first week of Andromeda's sixth year seemed to fly by even though her classes were now, all far more demanding than she had ever imagine and she was not the only one with that had noticed.

"I _can't_ do this!" Charles exclaimed loudly in the library only to be glared at by multiple people on surrounding tables.

"Shh." Rose admonished, she was sat on his right, their seats very close.

"Yeah shut up otherwise Pince will be over and that'll be the second time I'll have been kicked out of the library this year." Ted whispered loudly giving Andromeda a pointed look. Andromeda bit her lip and looked down at the complex potion Alihotsy that caused hysteria in the subject; she didn't quite see the need to be taught such a potion but apparently Slughorn thought it worthy.

The week went by and Andromeda found herself spotting Ted where she'd never before noticed him. He seemed to stand out, tall and lanky, his ashy blonde hair high above the masses of students in the crowded corridors moving between lessons and meals. Even in lessons when she'd never before regarded him, it had changed. He seemed to be everywhere, although they were only in two lessons together, she couldn't help but watch him in them. In lessons he _was_ quiet, perhaps explaining why she'd never before really taken any notice of him, but he was diligent in writing down notes all the while still making friendly conversation to whoever it was that he was sat next to. He always had a smile for everyone, but Andromeda noted that he reserved many of his beaming grins for when he caught her eye causing Andromeda to blush profusely and look away.

The following Monday morning, Ted had caught Andromeda in the throng of students leaving the great hall post breakfast by tugging twice on the sleeve of her robe and gesturing her to follow him to the side so that they weren't in the way. He was stood quite close, though he had to be so that Andromeda could actually hear him over the roar of hundreds of people streaming past them.

"Free period today?" He asked leaning his shoulder on the stone wall beside him casually.

"Yeah?" Andromeda asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You want to…meet?" He asked his arm lifting to rub the back of his neck a sign, she had realised, that meant he was nervous.

"Sure. Library? I promise not to get us kicked out this time, it won't be a regular occurrence." She told him with a grin and held a hand over her heart as a sign of her promise.

"Sounds good. But I do hope that these free period meetings become…well, regular." He stumbled over his words a little and his hand scratched the back of his neck once more. "See you later then, enjoy your day." He told her quickly with a soft smile before stepping away from the wall and joining the back end of the mass of people walking up the staircases.

"Still talking to Mudblood's I see." Rabastan hissed as he skittered past, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Andromeda stood and glared from her spot as he continued walking down the hall laughing harshly to himself.

The feeling of being watched and followed was constant throughout her days and Andromeda truly didn't feel she could escape it wherever she went. Even though she knew that no one else from Slytherin house would be in her Muggle Studies class, she was nevertheless wary of those in the class that could potentially mention her in passing. As such Professor Willam had made sure that all students in the class know that there would be consequences to both the snitch and Andromeda, as such, Andromeda had so far been very lucky. The people in her class were sweet and lovely toward her and Andromeda always made an effort to speak to each class member, in the hopes that her friendship would gain her comrades.

However, most of the time she would seat herself beside Fabian in Muggle Studies and they would discuss the gossip they had found out in their time apart.

"Do we know who Mary Zabini's next conquest is yet? I'm dying to find out. Honestly if I didn't… _you know_ ," he whispered. "She's just _so_ beautiful and elegant and…" He let his sentence fall away as Andromeda's eyes rolled back into her sockets.

"No don't stop. Please do go on about Mary _fucking_ Zabini and her beautiful face, it's not as if I have to see it every morning and night." Andromeda commented agitatedly, fiddling with her hair almost self consciously.

"Oh shut up. You know you're fabulous!" Fabian said elbowing her hard in her ribs.

"Not like Mary Zabini." She told him, rubbing her ribs where his elbow had just been.

"Stop fishing for compliments." He sniggered. Andromeda lifted her hand from in mock aggression but laughed as Fabian gave her a very pointed look.

The bell rang half an hour later to signal the end of class, meaning the end of her classes for the day. Andromeda sighed in relief and smiled at the thought of her date with Ted. Well not date, just a time and a place to meet. The library, the most un-romantic place Andromeda could think of spending time with Ted. Not that she had been thinking of romantic things and Ted Tonk's in the same moment.

On entering the library, Andromeda noted that it was not busy, there were tables with the odd sixth and seventh years sat reading from overly large volumes, but other than that, it was quiet.

"Hey." A voice from behind whispered.

Andromeda turned to find Ted standing, tall and bright behind her with a grin on his face as he loosened his tie.

"Hi." Andromeda replied. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Somewhere maybe a little further away from Pince this time, I mean I don't want her to tell us off again." Ted commented cheekily before walking past Andromeda and striding into the aisles of bookshelves. Andromeda went in after him and had to lengthen her strides to keep pace with him. For a moment she lost him in the stacks and stopped still dead in the middle of a row of books, almost panting from the exertion of having to keep up with his long legs. Andromeda looked about herself and only when Ted's smiling face peeked out from behind a bookcase and gestured her toward him did she move again.

Ted had found a table toward the back end of the library, near the locked gates of the restricted section where there was no one around to disturb. They sat down taking books, parchment, inkwells and quills out of their bags and settled into their seats before a silence fell. Andromeda giggled to herself at the suddenly tense atmosphere that seemed to be surrounding their small table near the back of the library.

"Sorry…" Ted muttered, his cheeks flushing with colour as he ducked his head in embarrassment. Andromeda couldn't help the way her heart constricted slightly at the sight of him looking so bashful.

"Why are you apologising?" She asked.

"I don't know." He told her with a sly smile, his cheeks only deepening in the shade of red.

"Well don't." She told him and opened her Muggle Studies textbook to the chapter discussing muggle transportation, Aeroplanes to be exact.

"It's mental that you're writing essays on aeroplanes you know." Ted said as he leaned across the table to look at the textbook that had blue print designs of the mechanics behind the engineering.

"Why?" She asked, interested in why a muggleborn would find his life so odd to study.

"Well…just because. I mean it's really not interesting at all!" He sounded passionate in his explanation, though he kept his voice low in the quiet surroundings.

"But it _is_." Andromeda declared.

"Not in comparison to this." Ted told her, shaking his head and gesturing about himself.

"But I grew up with this." Andromeda pointed out. "So this is normal…boring in a way but muggle life…it's so different and inventive, it's just a practical way of living but for us it's just easy." She explained.

"But this…its-magic!" Ted said almost in shock. "You…this isn't boring! It couldn't ever be!"

Andromeda grinned at the passion that Ted was displaying for the world that she should have been defending. "I'm not saying anything against the Wizarding world." Andromeda told him seriously. "I mean I definitely couldn't _live_ like a muggle…to much hard work for my liking."

Ted laughed at this and had to muffle it with his hand. "See…that's the difference. I will happily give up muggle life and be a part of the Wizarding world…I mean I have!"

"Very true." Andromeda acquiesced.

"And I don't think any pureblood could last in the muggle world." Ted said softly, almost as though he hadn't meant Andromeda to hear.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her head cocking to the side challengingly.

"Well...um…I just…" Ted was tumbling over his words once again, Andromeda loved how nervous he could become. "It's such a bigger difference…and no way near as exciting." He explained softly.

"I think that electricity is interesting." Andromeda pointed out.

"Well yeah…I do miss that while I'm here, my record player doesn't work." He told her glumly.

"You have one?" Andromeda asked excitedly at the prospect.

"Oh yeah, there almost one in every room at my house." Ted told her flippantly.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, we love music! Got all the greatest records, I mean I do knick my own back when I come back to Hogwarts in the hopes that maybe it will work." Ted seemed quite glum at the fact that it did not.

"How annoying." Andromeda sighed. She'd have loved to have a proper look at a record player.

"If you ever come visit me in the muggle world I'll show you all the things in the our house that runs off electricity." Ted told her happily and then as realization hit, he flushed beetroot red once more.

"Where do you live anyway?" Andromeda asked, picking up her quill that had sat on the desk unused for the last half an hour.

"Brighton." Ted told her happily. "Right near the beach!"

"Sounds lovely."

"It is! I love the sea and the clubs there are amazing! We get some of the best bands playing in Brighton and everyone just gets drunk on the beach." He told her.

Andromeda could almost picture it, not quite it would have to be something she witnessed with her own two eyes, muggle parties and nights out in muggle pubs…it all sounded so foreign to her.

"Where abouts do you live?" Ted asked, moving parchment around as though he were about to start some work although his ink well still had the lid on and his quill was nowhere to be seen.

"Near Cambridge?" Andromeda asked.

"Oh cool. Fancy." Ted pointed out.

"Yeah I guess. I've never been into Cambridge itself…though I hear it is quite lovely. The manor house is just nearby." She told him nonchalantly.

"Manor house?" Ted asked in shock, his eyebrows raised.

Andromeda laughed at his expression. "Yes…the Black Manor house." She said putting on a pompous voice as she did so causing the two of them to snicker.

"I am _so_ out of my element with that." Ted told her with a shake of his head.

"What? Manor houses?" She asked, leaning her chin in the palm of her hand, her elbow resting on the desk.

"Yeah, all that. And the society things…it's just…so foreign to me. I guess it's all of that stuff that really makes me feel like I don't belong here." He told her honestly.

"Don't say that." Andromeda muttered, her face falling from his gaze.

"Why? I mean that's what it's all about isn't it? Pureblood supremacy? Mudblood scum…it's all the same thing." Ted pointed out, he had often worried about Andromeda's stance on it all, though he knew she stood apart from her family he wasn't quite sure how far apart.

"Yeah, it might all be the sae thing but it's all… _bullshit_." Ted's head snapped up at her swearing and a grin lit up his face once more. "It is!" Andromeda insisted. "Just people thinking that because we've had to resort to incest to keep bloodlines pure, we are superior. It's just…idiotic."

Andromeda met Ted's wide eyed gaze and laughed.

"What?" She asked as he continued to stare in obvious shock. "You didn't think I was friends with Gideon and Fabian because they were purebloods did you? Because I mean…to the society…they're a stain to the pure blooded hierarchy."

"Ouch." Ted said with a fake wince.

"Oh they know it and they play up to it, not only them but their parents."

"Oh I know. I've met their parents. They were so happy that their sons had made friends with a muggle born." He told her with a laugh.

Andromeda smiled, The Prewett family had always been so kind to Andromeda even though they knew she was a Black.

"So you…don't think I have dirty blood?" Ted asked almost self consciously.

Andromeda stared at him, his brown eyes soft and curious as he watched her carefully.

"If anything Ted…I'm the one with the dirty blood. Not you." She told him seriously, her eyes not leaving his until he dropped his gaze, a smile playing on his lips.

"Now what work have you got to do? Because I have a small mountain building up already." Andromeda told him, shuffling in her seat and dipping her quill into her ink well and beginning to write her name and the date at the top of her parchment.

"I've only got my Astronomy to be working on…I actually keep up with my homework." He told her mockingly.

"Well what would you know…I am doing my 'astronomy' too." She made quotation marks in the air and Ted laughed, leaning in closer again.

"I'm sure we can work together on that then, huh?" He asked, his eyes wide like a puppy's.

"I'd love that." Andromeda told him honestly.


	9. Halloween Harassment

_Long Chapter today! Got a bit carried away but loved it! There's a bitta drama bitta fluff, what more could you ask for really? Reviews are appreciated!_

 _Disclaimer - Obviously I don't own HP!_

* * *

The day of the 31st passed by quickly, excited chatter permeating lessons and disrupting study time, especially where Slytherin's were concerned. For hundreds of years on the 31st October Slytherin house would hold a party of sorts, those in the fourth year and above were invited to attend. In the common room where house elves would be serving drinks, asked to help out and were always more than happy to do so, the party would be held. It was a big occasion that many inhabitants of Slytherin used as an excuse to dress up, playing at what many off their futures would be made up of. Although the parties were _known_ to become rowdy, illegal potions smuggled in and potion supplies raided to be smoked in dark corners as well as large amounts of alcohol that always seemed to slip their way into Hogwarts every year. This year was no different.

Andromeda arrived back at Slytherin common room to find around twenty or so house elves running around madly, lighting candles and setting up tables of drinks, not a wizard or witch in sight in the dimming light.

Making her way down the girls dormitory steps Andromeda was suddenly grasped strongly and pulled through a door that was not the sixth year girls dormitory.

"Where have you been?" Narcissa cursed as she moved quickly away from Andromeda and to her bed where a long, silver dress lay, softly shining on her duvet. Narcissa was rushing about the room in her heels, high and black in her underwear, stockings and garter belt in white lace that matched her laced bra. She walked around the room completely unashamed of her near nakedness.

"The library." Andromeda answered with a shrug of her shoulders, looking down at her own appearance; school uniform all still in place, woollen jumper keep her warm in the cooling October air.

"You're _supposed_ to be doing my hair!" Narcissa told her angrily, waving her wand which brought her a diamond necklace from an ornate box on her bedside table and pointing toward to the clock on the wall.

"Oh Merlin, sorry Cissy! I lost track of time." Andromeda explained, she'd been immersed in her Muggle Studies essay on Television shows and their growth in popularity.

"With that mudblood again?" Heather Montgomery asked snidely from her own bed giving Andromeda a dirty look as she pulled her stockings up her long stick thin legs.

"Shut it Heather." Narcissa told her quickly without even glancing her way before turning to face Andromeda as she fastened her necklace about her throat. "Please Andy will you do my hair? The party is starting soon!"

"Ok." Andromeda sighed and quickly got to work on Narcissa's golden hair only stopping when it was perfect; softly curled and partially up, with glittering jewels holding it in place.

"There." Andromeda said stepping back to admire her handiwork.

"Thank you _so_ much Andy! Honestly you're magic with this stuff." She was quickly taking off her silk dressing gown and pulling on her silver dress.

"I'm not so sure mother would approve of _that_ dress Cissy." Andromeda commented noting the plunging neckline and low cut back to the dress.

"Mother's not here." Narcissa said with a grin before hugging her sister and pecking her on the cheek in thanks. "You need to go get ready now Andy." She told her briskly giving her a soft push to the door.

"Would you do my hair too?" Heather Montgomery piped up suddenly just as Andromeda was about to step through the doorway.

"Not a chance." Andromeda told her with a sickly sweet smile before descending further down the stairs to the sixth year girls dormitory.

Inside was chaos, stockings were strewn all over, books pushed to the floor, hairpins and jewellery floating around behind their owners.

Charlotte was sat readily dressed in a pale blue dress that had a high neck and long sleeves, her hair somewhat tamed in the chignon she had fashioned.

"I thought you'd still be in bed." Andromeda commented, noting that she still looked rather pale, much like that morning when Andromeda had left her bed ridden.

"I don't want to miss it." Charlotte told stiffly pulling on the sleeves of her dress uncomfortably.

Charlotte coming from a lower class pure blooded family, was never invited to the balls and parties that the Black family were invited to and as such Charlotte had always made such a huge effort for the Halloween party at Hogwarts.

"Well you look lovely." Andromeda told her softly before walking through into the bathroom where Mary, Theresa and Evelyn were stood applying their finishing touches.

"You'll be late." Theresa tutted noting Andromeda still in her uniform.

"I'm sure the party will still be going on when I get down there in half an hour." Andromeda told them taking out her cosmetics and beginning to apply them to her face almost half heartedly.

"Well we're not waiting for you." Evelyn told her quickly before stalking out of the shared bathroom, her heels clacking against the floor.

"Not like I expected you to." Andromeda muttered to herself.

"I'm going with them Andy." Charlotte told her from the doorway looking nervous.

"Oh…yeah fine. I'll see you down there." Andromeda told her with a quick smile. She was suddenly alone in the dormitory and she felt her heart sting a little. Andromeda would have waited for Charlotte if it were the other way around, had always helped her in any way she could to prepare for these parties that she was so keen to be a part of.

Shaking her head, Andromeda quickly got back to the task at hand, rouging her cheeks, lining her eyes, colouring her lips before pulling out a mid-length dress that clung to her body in a deep royal blue and slipping on a pair of heels. She checked her reflection quickly in the mirror before making her way back up the stairs and into the buzzing common room.

The dimly lit common room had a greenish hue to it that barely lit the moving bodies that moved about the room, clutching glasses of differing coloured liquid. Some were swaying to the music that was thrumming low and loud, others moved about the room watching, and talking to one another.

Andromeda, stood in doorway that lead down to the girls dormitories observing the room from the periphery. At that moment, no one looked at her, no one even knew she was there. She could see Mary with her band of men surrounding her as she lounged out on one of the emerald, velvet sofas. Charlotte was situated in a dark corner, Evan Rosier close by her side, his hand low on her back as he tucked a hair behind her ear. Andromeda worried about Charlotte, she admired the hierarchy, ached for it to a point where Andromeda could see it written all over her face. Like that moment, her want was all over her face as she stared at Rosier, eyes large, lips parted and leaning into his touch.

Andromeda looked away, she made a promise years ago to leave Charlotte and her infatuation alone, nothing she ever said made a difference, she just wanted it too bad.

Andromeda had been about to step into the common room when Malfoy stepped into her line of vision, hair pulled back from his face loosely, a dark suit on that made him look more dashing than usual.

"Andromeda, could I have a word?" He asked ina formal manner.

"Now Malfoy?" She asked taking a step into the dark green light, stepping closer to him.

"Yes." He told her seriously. "If you wouldn't mind?"

"Fine." Andromeda acquiesced.

"Not here, over there if you will?" He asked, looking about himself almost paranoid. Andromeda noted the other students surrounding them. Andromeda allowed herself to be manoeuvred by his large hand in the middle of her back, pushing her softly to a corner of the room.

"Why so uptight Malfoy? It's a party you know." Andromeda told him with a smirk.

"Listen, you and this mudblood have been creating gossip."

"And? Nothing's going on Malfoy." Andromeda told him seriously, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Doesn't look that way Andromeda." His voice stern.

"Listening to gossip? Come on Malfoy. You know how rumours spread in this place. It's all bullshit."

"Not all the time." He told her pointedly and Andromeda suddenly felt so small in his shadow, her back to the wall, his form towering above her own.

"Well…I'm telling you now…nothing is happening." She emphasised the last three words.

"Ok."

"You don't believe me." Andromeda pointed out.

"I don't."

"Why? What have I ever done to you Malfoy? Why don't you trust me?"

"Nothing…I – I just know your sister is all…I know enough." He told her cryptically.

"I'm nothing like my sister." Andromeda said bristling at his comment, the audacity he had, she knew exactly who he was comparing her to.

"Don't be a fool. You're all alike. And different I'm not denying that but your all just…so independent. You won't listen."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing! I never said it was a bad thing. It's just so different from our parents, not what I was brought up with." He told her quietly, stepping closer to be heard over the noise of the party.

"You mean we're not quiet little girls who sit on the side lines and just fade away into the background unless their _randy_ husbands come to them?"

"Andromeda, you know that not at all what I-."

"Malfoy you're disgusting you know that? Just like the rest of them. Expecting me to just fall at your feet in awe, because you come from some fucking pure blood background and you're _rich_ …it doesn't do _anything_ for me!" She was shouting now, heads turning this way and that looking for the commontion.

"Andromeda shut it." Malfoy warned, taking another step closer, making Andromeda back into the wall completely.

"No fuck you Malfoy." Her voice faltered slightly as she watched his handsome face morph into something ugly and angry.

"Andromeda."

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, attempting to push him away.

" _Stop_ making a scene. You know there are people here more than willing to throw you to the Hippoggriffs."

"For what? I've done nothing wrong! Been the perfect daughter, even bagged myself a betrothal of one of the wealthiest Wizarding families in Britain!" She was in his face, stepping to meet his ugly look.

"You know exactly why people dislike you." His voice was softer than hers.

"Because I'm _not_ prejudiced? Well then…good. I'm glad that people don't like me!"

"Just quiet down." He hissed.

"Andy! What's going on?" Narcissa was suddenly at her shoulder her voice as soft as Malfoy's under the music.

"Nothing at all Cissy. I was just leaving." She told her, though never let her eyes leave Malfoy's.

"You're not staying?" Narcissa asked.

"No I'd rather not. Apparently nobody here likes me much." She told her shouldering her way past Malfoy only to be held in place by a small hand on her shoulder.

"Andy I like you. Stay."

"Sorry, I think you're on your own little sis." She told her with a sad smile over her shoulder. "Enjoy the party." And with that Andromeda left the Slytherin common room. She was marching down one of the damp and cold corridors when a voice called out behind her. "Andy what was all that about?"

Andromeda spun around to find Bella emerging from the common room door in a short black dress that clung to her curves, her face was scrunched up, a drink in her hand.

"Nothing Bella." Andromeda sighed, rubbing her temples and watching her sister staggering slightly as she walked toward her.

"That wasn't nothing. You and Malfoy breaking it off before it even begins?" She sneered nastily, sipping her blue drink. Andromeda could smell the strength of the drink and it made her nose curl.

"Wish it were that easy Bella." Andromeda told her quickly, causing Bella to laugh harshly.

"Marrying Malfoy would be the easiest gig in the world though Andy!" She told her still chuckling.

"But I don't want to Bella."

"Listen it'll be the easy life for you being a Malfoy. Money, power…" Andromeda could hear her sisters words slurring as they fell from her mouth.

"What about you Mrs Lestrange?" Andromeda asked, wanting to move the conversation away from the argument that she could feel brewing below the surface.

"Surprisingly we're actually a good match." She told her drunkly, a grin lighting her features.

"I heard a rumour you were writing him."

"I have. He's _very_ charming Andy…in fact I think he could charm the knickers right off you even!" She laughed to herself loudly, her shrill voice echoing around the dungeon corridor. "He's got me in touch with Lord Voldemort as well." She told her with wide wondrous eyes.

"You're crazy Bella." Andromeda told her softly.

"Am not. I'm joining up just as soon as I'm done in this hell hole." Bella announced confidently.

"What?!" Andromeda couldn't believe what she was hearing, her own sister, becoming apart of something she was so against.

"Don't you _what_ me Andromeda! Hanging around with filth all day!" Bella had changed before Andromeda in an instant, spit flew from her lips as she hissed at her, hand clenched tightly around her glass that was spilling the blue liquid onto the stone floor. "It's _sickening_! You should be proud of your heritage! Not running around with mudbloods and blood traitors."

"Whatever Bella." Andromeda huffed and turned away from her sister's outraged face but a hand fell heavily onto her shoulder, grasping tightly, to the point where Andromeda squeaked in pain.

"Don't walk away from me little sister!" She demanded, a fleck of spit flying from her mouth to land upon Andromeda's cheek.

"Leave it Bella you're drunk." Andromeda told her seriously, placing a hand on top of her sisters grip.

"So what? Think you could take me? Only had a few drinks you know Andy. I could easily take you."

"Not now Bella. Just give it up." Andromeda said softly and stepped away forcing Bella to release her hard grip.

"You need to learn your place Andy!" She insisted.

"And where's that Bella?" Andromeda demanded looking at her sister whose cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and her anger.

"By my side! We're sisters we should al be on the same side."

"But we're not."

"Fuck you Andy." She threw back at Andromeda.

"Whatever Bella." Was all Andromeda replied before walking away down the corridor, wrapping her arms about herself as the cold gave her goosebumps, as well as the words her older sister uttered.

"You know what Andy? One of the se days you'll be in _real_ trouble and you'll need me! And I won't help!"

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at 12:38am on Halloween night was surprisingly quiet, but Andromeda was quite pleased about this. The halls and corridors, the staircases she wandered around were silent. That is until she hit the main staircase leading down to the great hall.

"Andy?" Came Sirius's voice from below her, although he was nowhere to be seen on the staircase.

"Sirius?" She asked and suddenly he appeared alongside his dark haired, spectacled friend from underneath what was obviously an invisibility cloak. "What-what are you doing out here?"

"Oh um…nothing. What are you doing here?" He quickly turned the question back upon Andromeda and she wasn't really too bothered about her cousins escapades with everything else whizzing around in her mind.

"Just wanted to escape the party." Both Sirius and his friend James looked at her knowingly.

"Ah yes, Halloween. Why?" Sirius questioned.

"Just sick of the lot of them." She told him swiftly waving her hand dismissively.

"Yeah, bloody Slytherins." James announced with a chuckle, though quelled slightly under Andromeda's gaze.

"Watch it. That's my house you're talking about." She warned him.

"Yeah yeah." Sirius said with a roll of his eyes. "Where were you going?"

"I don't know…I kind of fancy a cup of tea." Andromeda said feeling silly and looking down at her feet, noting suddenly that her shoes were nipping slightly.

"Oh well we can help!" James announced looking proud.

"Yeah! So carry on down here then turn right down the corridor, down another lot of stairs, turn left then take the third door along that corridor next to the portrait of the fat potioneer and down there should be a bunch of barrels on one side and a picture of a pear on the other…you want to tickle the pear." He told her quickly.

"What? How do you-." Andromeda began but was stopped by Sirius holding a hand up toward her.

"Can't stop, we've already been here too long. Filch'll be getting closer. Got to run!" He told her before disappearing beneath the cloak that James was holding out for him and all Andromeda had as evidence of their presence was the sound of their shoes slapping against the stone floor as they hurried away.

Following Sirius' instructions Andromeda made her way to the corridor that housed one painting of a pear and a pile of barrels. Just as she reached out to tickle the pear, though she felt stupid doing so, the painting swung forward and there stood Rose before her in a pair of overly large flannel pyjamas and large hufflepuff quidditch shirt.

"Rose!" Andromeda exclaimed catching Rose completely off guard and making her spill some hot chocolate from the mug she was nursing.

"Andy! What are you doing here?" She asked just as Charlie came around a corner wearing similar flannel pyjama bottoms and a woollen jumper along with a mug of hot chocolate.

"And Charlie, hi." Andromeda said, a smile forming at the sight of the couple. The height difference between them was almost comical as Charlie stood a good two heads above Rose.

"Hi Andy!" Charlie said with a beaming smile on his face.

"Andy!" Rose said quickly, waving her hand to gain Andromeda's attention once more. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh…I just…wanted a cup of tea." She told them flushing at how foolish she sounded.

"At 1:00am?" Rose asked giving her a pointed look.

"Yeah." Was all Andromeda replied with.

"What about the party?" Rose asked slightly concerned looking Andromeda up and down obviously noting the dressy appearance.

"What party?" Charlie asked looking between the girls in confusion.

"Nevermind." Rose told him kindly.

"Well…go get a cup of tea and come with us." Charlie said to Andromeda gesturing past himself into the kitchens.

"Where are you going?" Andromeda asked, not wanting to intrude.

"Hufflepuff common room." Rose told her with a sly smile.

"Wait I'll get you a tea and you two go get comfy in there!" Charlie told them quickly before turning his back on them and heading back into the kitchens.

Rose moved out into the corridor before walking to the barrels and tapping one a couple of times randomly, or so it seemed to Andromeda.

Inside the Hufflepuff common room, Andromeda couldn't help the smile that lit up her face as she looked about. The room had a soft golden glow about it, candles were lit all around the room, fires blazing in the two fireplaces at either end of the room. Chairs puffy and filled with cushions invited Andromeda further into the room, the idea of sitting down and taking off her heels was more than appetising.

"So the party…?" Rose asked crossing quickly to an arm chair right next the fire and curling herself up into its over large presence.

"Stupid fucking party…" Andromeda told her with a shake of her head.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked as Andromeda dropped heavily into a sofa, sinking down into it before reaching down and pulling her heels off.

"No. But thanks." She tucked her legs up and underneath her self and settled comfortably in the warmth of the room.

There was a moment of silence as the two girls sat in their own contemplation only to be disrupted by Charlie clambering through the door into the common room, a grin still on his face as he now carried two mugs. He quickly handed over a strong tea to Andromeda before putting his own down on a table, though he didn't sit down himself.

"I'm going to get Ted." He told them with a grin before running off and down a staircase out of sight before either of the girls could say a word.

"B-but he'll be asleep!" Andromeda said loudly in the empty common room, making Rose grin.

"Oh you know he'll be more than happy to wake up to see _you_." Rose pointed out raising her eyebrows pointedly. "He's hooked on you, you know."

"Well…Charlie looks to be _very_ hooked on you!" Andromeda turned the conversation around quickly.

"Yeah…we…um, kind of only just happened today." Rose stuttered.

"How?" Andromeda asked, glad that she'd taken the bait and moved away from discussing herself and Ted but also happy to see her friends face filled with a happy blush.

"At lunch…I k-kissed him. I had aimed for the cheek but he moved and I missed…yeah…" She had a grin on her face and a flush to her cheeks, Andromeda thought she'd never seen Rose look prettier.

Andromeda grinned at her friend. "That's adorable!"

"'Dromeda!" Came a voice from where Charlie had disappeared. Andromeda turned in her seat to see Charlie moving closer and into the room with Ted stood stock still in the archway, his face lit up in excitement, hair ruffled up at the back of his head having obviously been asleep. Andromeda could also tell he'd been asleep because he was in an rumpled band shirt and pair of soft looking shorts, his eyes were slightly puffy and he was blinking rapidly in the golden light of the common room.

"Hi Ted." Andromeda said, following him as he moved into the room until he was seated beside her on the sofa.

"You-you look amazing!" He told her softly. Andromeda looked down at herself as she heard the other two snigger and cough in response, she'd forgotten that she was dressed up, her blue dress _was_ rather clingy she noted.

"Thanks Ted." She said without looking at him, her face heating under his stare.

"What's everyone doing up?" He asked with a yawn, Andromeda could feel him moving, stretching his legs out, letting his body fall further down on the sofa cushions as he did so, his top riding up giving her a glimpse of skin, soft and tanned.

"Well me and Rose were-." Charlie began but was cut off with an outraged groan.

"No wait I know _exactly_ what you two have been doing! I don't need to hear it again thank you." He told them, Charlie roared with laughter as Rose reached across the gap between their chairs to hit him on the arm with a furious look on her face.

"Idiot! You told me you'd put up a silencing charm!"

"I had! You must have just been distracting me too much…" Charlie said, his voice dropping low and gruff, leaning closer to her with a smirk on his face.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and turned to Ted who was looking up at her from his slouched position on the sofa.

"And you why are you here?" He asked curiously. "And dressed like…that." Andromeda watched as his adams apple bobbed.

"The Slytherin Halloween party." She told him dismissively.

"What?" He asked confused, his eyebrows pulling together.

"You don't know? It's really famous." Andromeda told him. He suddenly sat up in the sofa properly and turned to look at the other two, who were whispering quietly.

"Oi! Do you two know about this Halloween thing?" He asked them, the couple whipping their heads to face them somewhat guiltily.

"Only because of Andromeda." Rose said quickly shifting in her seat and sipping from her mug.

"I had no idea either mate." Charlie told Ted honestly.

"Why did you leave?" Ted asked concerned again."

"She won't say." Rose said before Andromeda could speak.

"Why?" Ted asked looking only at Andromeda.

"Well, it's nothing everyone was just…I wasn't in the mood." She told them, quickly deciding half way through her explanation to change her mind.

"Alright…" Charlie said elongating the word comically.

"Well I'm glad you left." Ted told her with a small smile.

"You were asleep." She pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm here now." He told her cheekily. "This is better than sleep."

"You won't be saying that in the morning." Andromeda said feeling her cheeks reheating, she couldn't seem to stop blushing in his presence.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." He told her with a wave of his hand.

"You might but I won't!" Rose said yawning widely and standing from her seat. "I'm tired." She told them.

"Right! Me too!" Charlie jumped to his feet and grabbed Rose's hand before pulling her to the staircase.

"See you in the morning!" Rose called as she was dragged out of sight.

"Well, for your sake I hope they work out how to do a proper silencing charm." She said to Ted before downing the rest of her mug of tea.

"You can stay here you know! You don't have to go." Ted told her as he watched her lean down and pick up her shoes.

"No, I should get back to the common room." Andromeda said unconvincingly.

"Well….let me walk you." Ted said jumping to his feet as Andromeda stood.

"No! It's too far! Go back to bed!" Andromeda told him but he stood in her way as she tried to move past him to the entrance.

"No…let me walk you." He demanded seriously.

Andromeda looked at him before her, all rumpled and sleepy looking with a frown line going across his forehead.

"Fine." Andromeda acquiesced with a roll of her eyes and they walked out of the hidden entrance and began the walk to Slytherin common room.

Andromeda found her throat stuck, she couldn't form any words, nevermind her throat stopping her, her brain was empty she couldn't think of anything to say…the only sound as they walked was her bare feet on the stone floor, the cold slowly creeping into the soles. She looked across to Ted's feet and found his clad in a pair of thick woollen socks that looked very inviting.

"Feet cold?" He asked with a side glance.

"Yeah…I just don't want to have to try an put these stupid shoes back on." She told him, lifting the shoes in her hand to his line of vision.

"They look like death traps." He told her sympathetically.

"They are. But they're so pretty." Andromeda told him, looking fondly at the high heeled shoes.

Ted shook his head in confusion. "Why wear them if they hurt?"

Andromeda shrugged. "I like them. And they only hurt when you take them off."

"Sounds stupid." He muttered.

"Your band sounds stupid." She said pointing to his t-shirt.

Ted looked down pulling his t-shirt taut as though it could have been any number of band on the t-shirt.

"The-the Rolling Stones!" He exclaimed looking at her in shock.

"It sounds ridiculous." She told him as the continued through corridors and down steps.

"Oh my god! No!" He was shaking his head in abject horror. "You…you need a lesson in music 'Dromeda." He told her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not as though I've had much of a chance to listen to muggle music now is it?" She told him mockingly.

Ted laughed letting go of his t-shirt and flattening it against his body. "They're…bloody brilliant! I actually saw them this summer! Blew. My. Mind."

Andromeda nodded her head as though she understood.

"It's mental that you don't know who they are. In the muggle world they're all superstars! Everyone knows The Rolling Stones, The Beatles, The Who!" He was so enthused by what he was talking about that Andromeda was gripped by him, she'd never seen him this passionate before, usually quite sedate and easy going. It was a new side of him.

"You'll have to teach me some time." Andromeda told him, not looking up to see his shock.

"Yeah! Only problem is we can't do it in Hogwarts…my record player and radio don't work here." He told her sullenly.

"I'm sure we'll be able to find a time to meet outside of Hogwarts, like at Christmas or the summer holidays." She told him as she pulled her hair out of its updo, letting fall about her, fluffing it out from its rigid position.

They were climbing down the set of stairs that led to the dungeon corridors, the cold was beginning to wipe away the warmth that Andromeda had built up in the Hufflpuff common room and she began to worry about how she had left things in the Slytherin common room.

"You really do look…great." Ted told her quietly, his voice almost in awe. She looked over to find him watching her.

"You've already said that Ted." Though her cheeks still flushed with pleasure at his compliment.

"Well…I just think you should know again."

"Thanks." She muttered, tucking her hair behind her ear and wrapping her arms around herself.

"It's so cold down here." Ted announced imitating Andromeda and crossing his arms in an attempt to keep warm.

"Yeah, I mean soon we'll be below the lake." She told him.

"No way!" Ted sounded amazed.

"Yeah…the Slytherin common room is below the lake, the windows look out on it." She told him, her eyebrows pulling together. "You really don't know a lot about Slytherin's do you?"

"Well, you're not exactly an all including bunch are you?" He said jokingly. "I'm only learning all this stuff because of you." He pointed out.

"I'd show you but…the party will still be going strong and unfortunately you would definitely be walking into a snake pit then." She told him seriously.

"Did you leave because of…them?" He asked, slowing his pace.

"Them? Not every single Slytherin is terrible! Just certain ones…and even they aren't completely awful." She explained cryptically.

"Was it Rosier?" Ted asked and Andromeda looked at him noting a change in his voice, it was quiet and somewhat…lethal.

"No, for once Rosier had nothing to do with it." She told with a laugh hoping to lighten his mood once more. "Doesn't matter who anyway! You've really cheered me up." She told him slowing as they came to the end of the corridor where the entrance to Slytherin common room was.

Ted smiled at her, "Good. I'm glad I was of some use tonight. And you too have helped me out."

Andromeda gave him a quizzical look.

"Hopefully Charlie and Rose will be done with…all that by the time I get back." He told her with a grin, though flushing with colour at the mention of sex.

"My fingers are crossed for you." She told him and suddenly she found herself wrapped in his arms. Long arms locking her own to her sides, his hands large against her back, thumb gently moving up and down against the soft material of her dress, his breath was almost tickling her ear as his nose sat in her hair. Her own face was against his shoulder breathing in deeply, he smelt musky and sweet all at once, like dark chocolate. Her heels were digging into his leg but he didn't seem to mind as he held her.

Andromeda sighed and closed her eyes against him, letting the warmth that was pouring off him latch onto her.

"Goodnight." He murmured into her hair before pulling away and grinning down at her, cheeks flushed and hair still ruffled up at the back.

"Night." Andromeda whispered, her voice barely working.

She turned her back on him whispered the password and stepped into the common room, biting her lip and finding Malfoy right in front of her.

But he wasn't looking at her. He was looking past her, behind her through the open entrance to where Ted Tonks was walking away, his hand on the back of his neck, socked feet almost dragging along the stones.

Andromeda glanced up at Malfoy in front of her, the spell Ted had created disappearing quickly, his face was mutinous she could see him about to take a step past her but Andromeda turned and slammed the common room door shut.

There was music still playing loudly, the dim lights even darker than before, voices louder and slurring over the music but all Andromeda could focus on was the pale, handsome man in front of her.

"Andromeda…" He growled.

"No Malfoy! You don't get to do this! We're not married!" She told him quickly, having to raise her voice to be hear over the music. She didn't wait for his response just pushed past him and made her way across the common room, dodging gyrating bodies and stumbling drinkers. She was hallway across the room when a hand grasped her above the elbow hard, fingers digging in much too tight.

" _Yet_!" He hissed in her ear from behind because she wouldn't turn around, he was drunk she could smell it on that one word, the way he was almost using her for balance. Andromeda breathed deeply, not wanting to retaliate, just wanting her bed. She pulled herself from his harsh grip and rushed the rest of the way down to her dormitory, which was thankfully empty when she rushed in and slammed the door to. Andromeda threw her shoes across the room at her bed, they slid down the emerald hangings till they hit the floor with a dissatisfying thump. She pulled at the zipper of her dress and quickly pulled it off her body as she walked to her bed, dropping the dress to the floor and climbing onto her four poster that was still unmade from that morning. She threw on the silk pyjamas that were sat in the middle of her bed before ducking quickly under her covers where a warming pan had been placed. Andromeda snuggled deep under the covers, pushing Malfoy, her sister, weddings and death eaters from her mind and focusing on the warmth that Ted had provided mere moments ago. Andromeda fell asleep imagining that the warmth in her bed was Ted, that his smell was still filling her nose and that his thumb was still moving gently up and down on the small of her back.


	10. Cold Confessions

_Fluffy fluff! This is the beginning of the beginning of their relationship...it's taken a while but Andromeda does have a lot on her plate! Reviews welcome! x_

* * *

"Andy!" A voice hissed beside her, she felt her shoulder being shaken by a small hand.

"What?" She groaned, almost unintelligibly.

"I-I-Uh, Lucius is asking for you." Charlotte whispered, though Andromeda knew in that moment that every other girl in the sixth years girls dormitory was listening. She could hear their rustlings, in fact she was sure she heard one girl move from their own bed to jump into another, most likely Evelyn leaping into Theresa's bed.

"Right well…what do you want me to do about it?" She asked, still keeping her eyes closed, more so to keep her temper in check.

"He told me to come get you." She said sitting down on Andromeda's bed causing it to dip.

"When have you seen him? It's early." Andromeda asked sceptically, opening her eyes to find Charlotte, her frizzy blonde hair even more ruffled than usual, her make up was smeared somewhat across her face and she was still in her dress, though it obviously wasn't zipped up at the back. "Did you…?" She asked feeling a small smile lift the corners of her mouth at the thought of Charlotte, quiet, mouse like Charlotte going after what she wanted, finally.

"Yeah…" Charlotte mumbled, her cheeks reddening against her pale complexion.

"Rosier I'm guessing?" Andromeda whispered, her confirmation from Charlotte was a quick nod of her head, lip between her teeth. Andromeda sat up in her bed and knocked her fist against Charlotte's shoulder gently, but Charlotte just let her smile drop and continued on her mission.

"Malfoy _is_ waiting though Andy." Charlotte insisted after a moments silence, in which the hushed whisperings of the other girls in the dormitory could be heard.

"Charlotte I don't _care_." Andromeda stated.

Charlotte was shaking her head, all earlier bashfulness gone, a serious look on her face. "He's _furious_. Woke me up this morning, kicked me out and told me to get you."

"Ugh, why?" Andromeda asked falling back onto the luxurious pillows of her four-poster bed.

"Everyone heard you two last night you know?" Charlotte told Andromeda and she finally felt her face fall.

"What?" Andromeda said defensively as Charlotte looked down at her.

"You embarrassed him." She told her.

"Are you joking?"

"What? No." Charlotte was shaking her head again. "You were being so self righteous. He's just doing his duty."

Andromeda sat still in her bed. She couldn't believe the words coming from her friends mouth. A friend who had listened to her complain about the societal world, who had heard the horror stories that ran true for decades within the arranged marriages of the Sacred Twenty Eight. Yet here she sat looking at her like the other girls in the dormitory would look at her, how her _mother_ would look at her. Disappointed.

"You _know_ this isn't what I want." Andromeda told her as she got out of her bed and began pulling on the first skirt she came across and pulling on a black jumper and slipping into a pair of shoes.

"Andy…it's just- I mean it's your _destiny_." She spoke with a reverence that Andromeda couldn't grasp, because it was about something she so despised, had despised for years now. How had Andromeda not noticed Charlotte falling in love with the idea of it?

"Whatever Char." Andromeda said flippantly walking into the bathroom and scrubbing her face with cold water before looking at her reflection.

Pale as ever, her dark hair was a mess around her, and so Andromeda quickly charmed it up and away from her face. Her light blue eyes shone brightly in the morning light coming in through the high windows of the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth Andromeda came out into the dormitory to find all the girls sat huddled together on one bed, whispering with one another, Charlotte included. She stood from her seat as Andromeda entered and attempted to speak, her mouth opening and closing in quick succession before she dropped her face to look at her toes.

Andromeda scoffed loudly and with a roll of her eyes left the room, grabbing her wand from her bed.

The common room was scattered with unconscious students, still dressed in their smart attire from the previous night, the room was littered with dirty glasses and empty bottles. All in all, it was the worst that the Slytherin common room had ever looked.

"Ah, Andromeda." Came Lucius Malfoy's voice from behind her. Andromeda whipped around to find him seated in an armchair by the dwindling flames in the fireplace.

" What Malfoy? What could you _possibly_ have to say to me right now?" She demanded of him feeling her temper breaking free of her reigns.

"Calm down and listen…" He told her calmly rolling his eyes at her. "This might not _be_ what you want but it is what's happening. You have to accept it. I'm trying to be nice about it all. But you're not exactly making it easy for me. I want this marriage to be _easy_ …it could be you know."

"I don't want it. At all." Andromeda told him, watching carefully as he stood from his armchair. He was looking about the room, his well trained sneer stopping on the unconscious bodies on the floor before his gaze landed on Andromeda. He moved to stand right in front of her, Andromeda had to tilt her head back to see his disdain.

"Well then go and tell your father that you want to end the betrothal, because I certainly won't be the one to do it. I'd rather not be murdered before I'm of age." He told her in a hushed tone that had a sharp edge to it.

"You _really_ want to marry _me_?" She asked, she just couldn't see herself and Malfoy together in any way, shape or form. It was just wrong on so many levels. They had nothing in common for Merlin's sake.

"I never said that. I'd rather someone else but I wasn't exactly given a choice either was I?" His voice had dropped and Andromeda thought that perhaps he look slightly bashful in the early morning sunlight.

"Who?" Andromeda was in shock; Malfoy _didn't_ want to marry her. Neither of them wanted this. She felt a fluttering of hope in her chest that perhaps they could worm their way out of it together.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Who would you rather be marrying?" She asked and Malfoy took a step back, looking shocked at her question.

"None of your business." He told her, crossing his arms and reminding Andromeda of a petulant child.

"I'm guessing she's a Slytherin because you're _terribly_ predictable." Andromeda considered, thinking through the pureblood girls of Slytherin house.

"Drop it Andromeda. Just because you don't hide your own affections doesn't mean that the rest of us want everything as public."

Andromeda rolled her eyes but decided to ignore the jibe at herself and Ted. "So if you don't want to marry me? Why don't we ask for the whole thing to be called off? Neither of us are happy in this arrangement. Surely our parents would understand, would want us to at least be a little happy in marriage and understand that this…" She pointed between the two of them. "Would _never_ work."

Malfoy had stayed silent through her chatter, a frown creasing his forehead gradually until he just shook his head and headed toward the boy's dormitories.

"Just let me know if you ever pluck up the courage to break off this marriage. I'd like to be the first to know, seeing as how it is _my_ marriage too." He told her over his shoulder before he disappeared down the steps.

Andromeda found herself pondering the idea of telling her parents, _no_ her father, that she didn't want the arranged marriage they had planned for her as she wandered the castles hallways. No matter how much money she'd receive, or the family would receive, how much _more_ privilege she would gain in becoming a Malfoy. But she couldn't help but dream that perhaps they would understand, that they would agree to her conditions on wanting to choose her own partner, have a career in something she was passionate about…maybe work in the Muggle Liaison Office.

Andromeda scoffed aloud at the thought and gained curious glances from passing students who were leaving the great hall from breakfast.

Andromeda thought about going into the hall that was filled with early morning chatter, she _was_ hungry. But then the argument she'd had with Malfoy, so public and loud ran through her mind, Charlotte's warning words that _everyone had heard_ quickly stopped her footsteps and she stood in the empty entrance hall looking in at her peers happily eating their breakfast on a chilled November morning. The gossip would be spreading around quickly, Andromeda wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the day, the whole school knew about their tiff.

"Andy!" Came a high squeal from behind her, Andromeda turned in time to be caught up in a strong hug from Rose. Over her shoulder Andromeda saw Ted and Charlie making their way through a door, Ted's face lit up with a grin at the sight of her.

"You coming to breakfast?" Ted asked, as Andromeda pulled away from Rose, noting how flushed and happy she looked.

"Er, no. I was actually just going to take a walk." She told them watching Rose move to stand beside Charlie, his arm winding around her waist.

"Have you eaten?" Rose asked a concerned look crossing her features. They had yet to discuss in detail _why_ Andromeda had ended up abandoning the Slytherin party, yet to discuss Charlotte, Andromeda realised that she had a lot on her mind that she really wanted to tell her friend. But Rose was distracted, her eyes darting up to Charlie's, a blush colouring her tanned cheeks as his hand squeezed her side.

"No." She replied noting Ted's gaze on her.

"You _should_ eat." He told her, a frown appearing in the middle of his forehead.

"Not hungry." Andromeda shrugged taking a step away from the trio and toward the oak doors behind her, she was about to say she'd see them later when Ted took a step too.

"I'll come with you." He told her quickly, smiling gently, his frown disappearing.

"No! Go eat, you don't have to!" Though Andromeda quite liked the idea of going for a walk with Ted in the early November sunshine.

"Nah, not that hungry." Ted told her raising his hand to the back of his neck and rubbing as he moved closer, leaving Charlie and Rose behind.

"Ted you were just complaining the whole way up here about how hungry you are!" Rose announced loudly, a wicked grin on her features as Charlie guffawed loudly, pulling Rose closer and away into the great hall.

Andromeda stood before Ted who almost looked guilty.

"I can eat later." He told her in a petulant voice.

"Honestly Ted I'll be fine on my own. Just want to clear my head." Andromeda told him and then actually _thought_ about walking the grounds alone, it wasn't what she wanted. "If-if you _are_ hungry that is?"

"Not _that_ hungry." He told he with that grin that made her stomach flutter.

With that, the pair walked out of the front doors of Hogwarts and out into the sunlit grounds, a chilled breeze whipping through them and causing their hair to blow about them wildly.

"God it's _freezing_." Andromeda groaned as they continued down the steps, wrapping her arms across her chest.

"Bloody is. And neither of us are exactly dressed to be outside." Ted replied looking over her bare legs that were pebbled with goosbumps.

Andromeda noted that he was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and thin looking jumper.

They continued on down the well-worn path, ignoring the cold, or trying to anyway.

"So are you going to tell _anyone_ about what happened last night?" Ted asked his breath showing slightly in the shivering air as they continued down the sloping trail.

Andromeda sighed knowing that she couldn't keep dismissing people's worries.

"I wasn't meaning you had to tell _me_." Ted said quickly obviously registering her sigh as annoyance.

"No-no, I just…it's complicated." She told him, not looking at him but out at the lake which they were heading toward.

Ted shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have to understand…just get it off your chest." He told her with a soft smile, the corners of his brown eyes crinkling.

Rubbing her hand up and down her arm Andromeda was attempting to sort it all out in her mind. "Wait, you don't even know that there's anything _on_ my mind." How had he known? No one else was acting too concerned. Maybe Gideon had noted a change in her, but he had an inkling about her predicament with Malfoy. Had Gideon told Ted? Did he know? For some reason the idea that Ted knew about Malfoy was both horrific and satisfying. Horrific because she didn't want him to think of her as 'with' someone else, though she would _not_ admit to herself the reason behind that line of thinking. Satisfying because, maybe if someone knew she'd feel more at ease about it, maybe they'd help her work through it…get out of it…

"You've been going on a lot of these walks lately, there's just obviously something going on." Ted told her, capturing her attention once more.

"Well…" Andromeda felt the words stick in her throat, she hadn't said them aloud, apart from to her sisters on the morning they had received the letters, but that felt so long ago now. "I'm getting married." She whispered.

"What?" Ted spun, his head whipping to face her shock on his face, the adorable frown back on his forehead as he looked at her.

"I don't need to repeat myself Ted." She told him, tightening her grip on her arms and continuing to walk as Ted fell a little behind. They were beside the lake, walking along its banking, a strong wind was whipping across its surface causing Andromeda to shiver more, the cold seeping into her body as Ted fell further behind her, silence following her as he didn't respond. She didn't want to look back, he could have gone for all she knew.

"Who is it?" Ted asked quietly, catching Andromeda by surprise, his voice was close by, he'd caught up with her quickly.

There was a beat of silence that Andromeda couldn't break, she didn't want to say it, especially not to Ted. It would make it real if she told someone. "Malfoy." She sighed turning her head to watch his reaction from the corner of her eye. His face contorted, his nose wrinkling and he took a step away from her, she felt her heart constrict at that.

" _Malfoy_?!" He exclaimed, disgust marring his usually soft tone.

Andromeda nodded looking away from the look on his face, it hurt that he was looking at her like that. She'd had no choice in the matter, surely he understood that. She didn't _want_ to marry Malfoy, but had to.

"I thought you hated him?

"What? I do…do you think…I _want_ to marry Malfoy?" She asked in abject horror, stopping still, wind whipping her hair up about her, shrouding her view of Ted's confused face.

"Eh? I'm so confused." He told her, his hand scratching the back of his neck.

"It's an arranged marriage Ted. I'm being _forced_ to marry that…pompous prat. I have no choice in the matter."

Andromeda watched Ted as closely as she could through the curtain of hair whipping around her, his face became more confused until it suddenly fell and he looked almost sad.

"Andy…I had no idea. I didn't know that-that they even still did that? I mean I knew it happened once upon a time or whatever but… _still_?" There was an edge to his voice, subtle and deep.

"Yep…" Andromeda couldn't think of anything else to say, she was so against the ritual, but she was trapped within the confines of it.

They were stood still beside the lake, Ted opposite Andromeda staring at her, his gaze soft once more.

"But you don't want it." It wasn't a question, he wasn't asking, he could see it written all over her face.

"No. I don't." She told him, gulping down the fear she felt saying the words aloud.

"Well…can't you like…stop it?" He asked, stumbling over his words as he stepped forward, closing the distance between them until he was stood right in front of her, his hand reaching out to be placed on her shoulder, his thumb moving soothingly up and down against her soft jumper.

"Unfortunately it's not that easy." She told him feeling the lump grow bigger in her throat, felt the threatening sting of tears, she bit her lip in an attempt to hold it all back, biting hard to distract herself.

"Hey-hey come on." He said gruffly noting the watery appearance of her eyes, he reached out with his other hand to her other shoulder, rubbing his hand up and down her arm gently. "Don't worry…It'll all work out." He told her, and even though Andromeda could hear the uncertainty in his voice, the way it wavered slightly, she smiled at him, laughing abruptly and wiping her tears on the sleeve of her jumper as they slipped over and fell down her cheeks.

She'd told someone, other than her sisters, and it actually felt good. Her heart felt a little lighter than it had in weeks and before she could think on it, before she could stop herself she wrapped her arms around Ted's waist, his hands still on her shoulders, she clung to the back of his top and could feel the warmth of his body through it despite the chill outside. Andromeda pressed her face into his shoulder, inhaling his warm scent as she felt his hands press against her back, holding her close, pressing them together. She felt his breath on the top of her head making her shiver and pull herself closer. They held their position on the edge of the lake for a moment, relishing in the warmth they created together, until Andromeda's hair flew up about her with a strong gust of wind and she heard Ted coughing and pulling away, pushing her hair down from his own face.

Andromeda laughed attempting to flatten her hair to her head.

"Come on, I _am_ hungry." Ted told her and held his hand out to her, a flush filling his tanned cheeks.

"You told me you weren't." Andromeda replied with a sly smile on her lips as she accepted his hand, wrapping her fingers around his.

"I lied."

Andromeda sighed and looked over at him, noting the blush colouring his cheeks and felt a heat work its way up her neck. "Well…don't."

"Yes Miss Black." He muttered squeezing her hand in his own.

Just as they were taking the steps up to the entrance hall Andromeda slipped her hand out of Ted's not because she had wanted to, or felt the need, but because she _had_ to. If Malfoy, or her sister's, or anyone in Slytherin house saw them doing anything more than walking, there would be hell to pay.

Ted looked at her a sad smile on his lips as he made his way inside and across to the great hall that was a little less busy now. Andromeda was just about to move past Ted toward the Slytherin table when he asked gently, "Come sit with us?"

He was gesturing to the Hufflepuff table, however there weren't _only_ Hufflepuff students there, as well as Rose there were a few students from other houses mingling together at the table.

Andromeda didn't think it would be a good idea, she would only cause further suspicion about herself and Ted, but Rose was there and waving her over to where she, Charlie, Gideon and Fabian were sitting and laughing loudly.

"Ok." She said and followed behind Ted down the aisle to the Hufflepuff table, she could feel eyes on her and as Ted sat down she made a point of moving around to the other side of the table to sit with Rose beside her, although Ted was opposite and so she wasn't sure she had made the best move.

"You ok?" Rose whispered into her ear. Andromeda nodded and felt Rose's small hand holding her own beneath the table. "Tell me later yeah?" Andromeda nodded once more and squeezed Rose's hand before letting it go and grabbing a few slices of toast from the rack on the table.

Looking up Andromeda found Ted watching her carefully, and even though they weren't the only eyes on her in the hall, Andromeda pretended that they were as she smiled back at him.

"I thought you were hungry." She said noting his still empty plate.

Ted snapped out of his trance and grabbed toast and eggs, every so often stopping to glance up at her, a smile playing on his lips.

"What? Do I have jam on my face?" She asked, knowing full well that she didn't.

"No." Ted replied with a shake of his head.

"Now you do." Came Gideon's voice form beside Ted and a blob of jam flew at Andromeda and hitting her on her cheek, right beside her nose.

"Gideon you knob!" Andromeda scolded grabbing a napkin and wiping the jam from her face.

"What was that for?" Ted asked of Gideon.

"Well…it seemed like you two had forgotten we were even on the table with you." He told them, grinning madly. "Just thought I'd remind you."

"Dick." Ted mumbled, elbowing Gideon in the side hard.


End file.
